Ship Wreck
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: Emma didn't do damsels in distress nor did she do the whole "hero" thing; but yet the notorious pirate captain finds herself charging across sea in search of a lost prince. Accompanied by a very bossy but enchantingly beautiful princess-to-be, Emma travels the oceans but finds much more than she bargained for. Swan Queen! Pirate AU
1. Bad Day

Ship Wreck

 **A/N: Hello everyone! The idea for this story popped into my head not long ago and I'm just running with it. I love a good pirate story and could easily see Emma as a pirate captain so here we are with just that.**

Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Bad Day

Emma wasn't having a good day. She had been, in fact she had been having the best of days. However, fortune had decided to mix things up for her and kick her to the ground. Literally.

Emma grunted as her knees hit cold marble, two rough hands upon her shoulders keeping her down as she craned her neck to get a better look at her captors. She needn't really look, there was only few people in this realm stupid enough to kidnap her.

Emerald eyes chose instead to take in the most majestic throne she had ever laid eyes on. Unlike most people, Emma had been in many thrones rooms. When it came to thievery, Emma liked to go big.

As a child she had heard many frightening stories about bandits and pirates, all designed to teach children to stay in line. However, rules and laws weren't Emma kind of thing. The sea had just called to her.

The life of a pirate could be anything they want. A bad pirate rooted away in jail cells mourning over the gold they had lost. A good pirate lived a comfortable life dependant on how they work. But a great pirate wanted for nothing because they simply took it.

Emma was by definition a great pirate. She had started small and worked in the navy for a time, learning skills and building up her finances. However, the life of an honest woman had proved beyond dull and sent Emma down the right path.

But despite her reputation and skill the young pirate had still managed to be captured. Seriously?

Emma let out a bored huff as the various spectators around her mumbled to one another, some in frightened whisperers while others in bold disgust. The pirate smirked at their words, knowing these people believed they were safe from her. Rookie mistake.

Emerald eyes returned to the heavily clothed man sat upon a large throne, his stoic face turned slightly to the left as his wife muttered furiously in his ear. The king was a proud man with a strong build around his late thirties. His dark blonde hair was cut short but appeared untidy as if he kept running his fingers through it. His armour was shiny and new making him look like a child's toy rather than a king. Emma looked to his wife, the queen. Similar in age to her husband, the queen was a sight for any eyes. Her dark hair, almost black hung over her shoulders lightly. She wore expensive cloths, white and pure. Emma noted how her clothing appeared more practical than regal.

The king gestured for to the guards to lift Emma back to her feet. The pirate allowed herself to be pulled roughly up, a smirk on her lips as her eyes met the king's. Silence still hung in the air as everyone stared at Emma cautiously. She glanced around, meeting each person's eyes with a grin before turning her attention back to the royals.

"Is there something on my face?" Emma asked mischievously, toying with the clearly stressed king and queen.

"You are Emma Swan I presume?" The king asked warily.

"Captain Swan." She corrected lightly with a little bow. The queen frowned at her, clearly unsettled by Emma's overly calm and almost cheerful demeanour.

"I am King James and this is my wife, Queen Snow." James introduced making Emma snigger.

"Pirate though I am, I do know of you King James and Queen Snow." She looked directly at queen with a smirk, leaning forward slightly. "I like to familiarise myself with the people I steal from."

The queen jumped at Emma's words and grabbed her husband roughly who scowled at the contact. The pirate's smug smile wavered slightly at the reaction.

"I told you! I told you!" Snow practically screeched while glaring daggers at Emma who feigned offence, clutching her heart as if hurt. James put his hands up in hopes to stop Snow from ruining whatever it was he was building up to.

"Tell me pirate, what is the going rate on the black market for royalty?" James asked stoically, a bite to his tone while Snow seethed next to him.

"I wouldn't know, I only traffic in objects not people. Animals briefly but the mess was unbelievable, I don't recommend it." Emma replied, her smile easily slipping back into place.

"Of recent times someone very valuable to us has been taken. It is of high importance they're returned immediately." The king explained evenly.

"You mean your son?" Emma interjected smugly. A collective gasp rang around the room as the king and queen's bulged.

"The pirate admits it!" Someone yelled to her right but Emma simply shrugged.

"No. But it wasn't hard to work out." She chirped, rolling her head to the side lazily to look in the direction of the speaker.

"How did you know? No one outside of this court knows of his disappearance." James growled at her but Emma still stood unfazed.

"Empty throne," she nodded at the smaller, unoccupied throne to next to queen, "and a crazy acting queen, it adds up."

"We know he disappearance is the work of pirates-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you there tin man. I didn't kidnap your son." Emma dropped her playful tone and let her face slip into an emotionless mask.

It was the truth. She had stolen many things over the years, things no others had dared steal. But she wasn't stupid enough to kidnap royalty. The occasional lord and lady here and there but never royalty, it wasn't worth the hassle.

"But you just admitted to stealing from us." Snow snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Emma who again shrugged.

"Yes, I have stolen from all kinds of people, there is no point pretending otherwise. And yes some of those people may have been royalty…but I have no interest and never have had in kidnapping any of you." Emma explained lightly though her voice was serious.

"And we're just supposed to take her word for it?!" A woman demanded from Emma's left. The pirate looked over at the speaker. She was obviously a lady, one of the more important ones by the look of her. Expensive clothing and jewels littered her body as she rose from the high back chair each of the court members sat upon. She looked older than the king and queen and regarded Emma with cold eyes.

Emma kept still and puffed out her chest as the lady looked her over searchingly. Physically Emma was quite a sight. Long flowing blonde hair reached down her back with various plaits and colourful braids woven in. Her clothes were weather worn but reliable. Unlike so many pirate captains who wore heavy clothing with endless coats and hats to show off, Emma opted for a simple and practical attire. Leather trousers and calf high boots completed her lower body with a long sleeved blue shirt and leather vest on her top half. A thick belt was secured around her waist which usually held her short sword and daggers. A scabbard upon her back normally held her custom made cutlass. Unlike the classic appearance of a cutlass, Emma's was longer and only subtly curved. Intricate markings ran along the dangerous blade. The pirate felt greatly exposed without her weapons but was confident in her skills to not feel vulnerable. Yet.

The graceful lady approached the king and queen but her gaze never left the dangerous blonde. She stopped next to James's throne and eyed the crowd around her.

"Why should we trust the word of a pirate?" She sneered at Emma. The pirate looked around at the murmuring crowd with a bored expression.

"Because I didn't do it." Emma replied in the same tone as the lady. She looked back at the king and queen. "I may be a pirate but I have nothing to hide. Besides if I did I would have run by now."

"Pfft." The elder woman shook her head disbelievingly. Emma raised an eyebrow at her challengingly.

In an instantly Emma dropped low, swinging her leg out as she spun around on her heel, knocking one of her guards to her ground with a thump. Before the other could register what had happened the pirate whacked the backs of his knees making the guard buckle violently. Emma snatched his sword and easily rose to place it beneath his chin. Everyone stared in horror as the guard spluttered under her hold. The blonde continued to stare challengingly at the royals before her.

James hovered half out of his seat while Snow was fully standing, both warily waiting to see if she would kill the guard. Emma let the minutes trickle by before she released the guard and pushed him down. The sword slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor as the pirate glided calmly towards the king and queen.

"I could have chosen to do that from the moment I regained consciousness. But I didn't. Like I said, I have nothing to hide." Emma boasted. "However, continue to keep me here and I will not let him live next time." She shrugged carelessly.

"You can't be believing this!" The lady practically yelled which finally pushed the king over the edge.

"Enough Lady Cora." Emma smirked at the seething Cora who slunk back to her seat. Emma looked over the people next to her, an older man and a young woman not far from Emma's own age. The man lightly patted Cora's hand but the action seemingly did nothing.

"My son is missing and I will not rest until he is returned," James began. "I want the rest of her crew detained and ship searched. Until he is found no one leaves this city!"

"Whoa hey now no one is going on my ship." Emma growled.

"Just because you may or may not be the one who stole my son does not excuse the fact that you're a pirate. I've heard many things about you Captain Swan and have no intention of just letting a criminal like you sail off to break more laws." The king snapped back, waving at more guards to detain Emma.

The blonde easily fought off the first three and four but began to panic when more and more arrived. Eventually the armoured guards wrestled Emma to the ground and bound her tightly.

"Take her to one of the cells." Snow ordered. Emma let her body go limp but her gaze was like fire as she was dragged away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night fell and the wind grew colder, sending shivers all over the captured pirate's body as she sat huddled upon the wall. Emma stared out of the tiny window and down at the sea. She could see her ship from her cell, something she felt was deliberate. Emma's skin crawled as she watched dark figures move around her ship, searching it.

More officiates had arrived at the city to help deal with the problematic situations. Emma had recognised each of their ships as they arrived. It would appear the king and queen had called upon as many of their friends as they could to help them solve the issue.

Emma didn't know anything about the prince, not even his name. She had only learned king James and queen Snow had a son upon arrival at the city.

The blonde's attention snapped away from the window at the sound of the cell door being opened. She remained still upon her perch in the shadows, watching curiously as someone stepped cautiously into the cold room.

Emma instantly recognised her face to be the woman from court, the one sat with Lady Bitch Face. The blonde didn't instantly move and waited to see the what the young woman wanted.

"Hello?" She called, looking around the room for Emma. Her voice was like silk, posh and authoritative. Despite her cautious behaviour Emma could tell the lady still held firmly to her status over Emma.

"Evening love," Emma greeted mockingly, "come on in." She jumped down from her perch and grinned at the lady, making her start. "I'll make us a cup of tea." Emma moved towards her bile blankets but stopped and laughed. "Whoops, it would appear I've missed placed my tea pot."

"For someone in as much trouble as you; you're far too happy." The other woman noted. Emma shrugged.

"You gottta make the best of these things love." Emma looked the visitor over more carefully now. She was very beautiful and regal. Her brunette hair was intricately braided over her shoulder and tied with a piece of red ribbon, the colour matching her dress. Emerald eyes lingered on the brunette's chest then down to her waist and hips. It was all a very nice view.

"Indeed." The lady said who in turn was examining Emma.

"So what do I owe this visit Lady…?"

"Regina." Regina filled in. "I'm Lady Cora and Lord Henry's daughter."

"Oooh that must be fun." Emma smirked and enjoyed the glare she was got in return. "I'm assuming mummy doesn't know you're visiting the dangerous pirate."

"I wantedt to look into your eyes. To see if you truly did kidnap my fiancé." Regina explained, stepping forward slightly.

"You're marrying the Prince?" Emma scrunched her nose up at the knowledge. "Gross."

"Robin is a good man; he doesn't deserve any of this!" Regina snapped. The playful look in Emma's face dropped immediately at the name and her posture became more serious as she regarded Regina calmly.

"Robin? Prince Robin?" Regina nodded with frown as a look of dawning overcame Emma's face.

"What?" Regina demanded as Emma laughed loudly.

"Of course I should have known. No wonder pirates took him." Emma said, more to herself than Regina.

"You know who took him!?" Regina snapped, angered by Emma's amusement. The pirate nodded, still smiling.

"You know it love, and if I were you I'd start wearing black because if I'm right, the pirates who took ol' Rob won't be messing around." Emma said seriously, though she still smiled.

"Who was it?!"

 **A/N: So that's chapter one, I hope you all like it! I really like sassy pirate Emma, everything about her personality amuses me. Regina's going to have a hard time fighting her roguish charm (I would.) Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! And follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	2. Passing A Message

Ship Wreck

Chapter 2- Passing A Message

Emma's eyes snapped open at the clanking of chains and the creaking of the heavy cell door. After the impromptu visit from Lady Regina, the pirate had eventually succumbed to sleep. Emma frowned as she thought back at the conversation. Regina was a peculiar woman and proved difficult to read. Though her appearance was ladylike and perfect it looked wrong upon her, as if she was wearing someone else's clothes. Emma grimaced as she thought of the cute bow Regina had worn in her hair. The pirate couldn't think of anything worse than bows.

Emma turned her attention back to the door as two men shuffled into her cell, both looking very uncomfortable. She smiled wickedly at them, sensing their fear.

"Well that's disappointing, you're not a Princess." Emma sighed out loudly, smirking at their frowns.

"King James and Queen Snow want to see you." The man closest to the door announced gruffly.

"An audience with the King and Queen again? I am a lucky girl." Emma drawled while clambering to her feet and flexing her muscles. Shockingly a stone floor wasn't all that good for the back.

The guards said nothing more as they clumsily cuffed Emma's hands behind her back. They both grasped her arms firmly before leading the pirate from the cell and down the spiral staircase of the tower.

Emerald eyes roamed all around the palace as she was escorted back to the throne room. The trio crossed a court yard on their way towards the king and queen. Emma noticed the amount of people milling around, the majority of whom appeared to be commoners. The pirate's internal warning system began to kick in as looked over each of the spectators.

The huge doors to the throne room were immediately opened upon Emma's arrival. Even more people seemed to be in attendance than yesterday. The walls were lined with more officials and ambassadors. Emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of her crew bound at one side of the room.

The two guard steered Emma over to the dais where James and Snow sat apprehensively. The blonde smiled innocently as she came to a stop before them.

"Big turn out," Emma acknowledge, "something big going on?"

James turned to usher someone forward. Emma watched as a timid man stepped out of the crowd, a velvet pillow clutched in his hands. Upon that sat what looked like a letter with a ring on top.

The man approached the king with a bow, presenting the pillow. James nodded politely before snatching the letter and ring from the pillow. Emma raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"Damn even your letters get fancy treatment." She chuckled and leant over to the guard next to her. "I bet you ten crowns I can make him drop that pillow."

The guard said nothing as Emma turned back to face the dais. She smirked as the pillow man went to bow to the royals once more.

"Come on! Let's not wait for the grass grow!" She roared before laughing loudly as the man yelped and indeed dropped the pillow. She shoulder bumped her guard who seemed to be trying not to laugh. Her laughter eventually died down and Emma looked around the silent room with a frown. "Seriously nothing? Tough crowd."

"Do you know what this is pirate?" James asked cutting across Emma loudly. He held up the letter for everyone to see. Confused murmurs erupted around the room as they all inspected the letter. Emma's blood ran cold as she recognised the simple black spot on the parchment. She glanced over at her crew, emerald eyes seeing the same look of recognition in their eyes as her own.

"Well?" Snow demanded sharply.

"Aye, I do." Emma replied calmly though her tone held no warmth. Snow picked up on the sudden mood change and shrunk a little in her seat. "It's a black spot."

"And?" James asked impatiently.

"He's shark bait." Said one of the captured pirates. Emma looked over the speaker with an eye roll. The speaker, Baelfire, caught Emma's scolding look and ducked his head.

"What does that mean?" The king demanded angrily, unfamiliar with pirate lingo.

"He's going to die." Emma said bluntly. "The black spot is a death threat. If the Prince isn't already dead, he will be."

The queen let out a strangled sob while the king slumped in his throne. Everyone's eyes were of the despairing royals except Emma's. The captain looked pointedly at Regina who was wrapped in an older man's arm. Though her face was partly covered Emma could just about make out her expression. Oddly, though saddened, Regina didn't look like a woman who had discovered her love was to die. Emma could have sworn she saw a look of relief in Regina's watery eyes.

"Who sent this? There is a mark." James suddenly rose from his throne and approached Emma who pulled her gaze away from Regina and to the parchment now beneath her nose. The blonde didn't need to see the mark to know the pirate behind this crime. She pretended to examine it for a while, feigning thought before looking back up at the exhausted king.

"No I don't." An outraged cry sounded a second after the words left Emma's lips. Regina broke away from the crowd and charged towards Emma and the king.

"Lier!" She yelled, stopping abruptly when she got to close to the pirate and backed up slightly. "You said you knew last night!"

"Last night?" Several people echoed including a now angry lady Cora. Regina ignored them all as she glared at Emma.

"Ooh the scandal." Emma exclaimed. "The pirate and princess."

"Tell me the truth!" James yelled.

"No can do mate," Emma shrugged, "rules."

The king let out an exasperated sigh and stormed away from the blonde, leaving Regina to hover like a lost puppy. Emma winked at her before falling after the king.

"I live by a code of conduct, we all do. The guy who took your son isn't my favourite person, far from it actually, but I owe him a debt. You keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Emma explained almost gently while James sank back into his throne.

"Captain?" Baelfire piped up once more. "You repaid that debt a year ago, back in swamps."

"Of course! I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to me." Emma chuckled. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

"Who is this pirate?" Snow asked curiously.

"Captain Jones, Killian Jones." The pirate finally revealed. "Though you may know him better as Captain Hook."

"Hook…" James echoed.

"Indeed. The hook is a reminder of the fact that he is the second best captain of the seas." Emma smirked, making a cutting motion with her hand. "Doesn't take no for an answer that guy."

"Why would he take Robin?" Regina piped up once more. Emma had left her hanging the night before after she revealed she knew who had taken Robin.

"I only ever heard your boy's name pop up once. Hook seemed pretty pissed at him about something. My guess is your boy ripped him off over something, a trade perhaps?" Emma guessed.

The queen leant over to hurriedly whisper something in her husband's ear. James frowned for a moment as she spoke before his face cleared and he nodded.

"Despite who you are, you're the most knowledgeably person of this "Hook"." James acknowledged slowly.

"Oh you're making me blush." Emma mocked.

"Which is why you're the most equipped person to rescue Prince Robin."

"Wait what?" Emma looked between the royals with a stunned expression.

"Your majesty I-" Cora began but James firmly put his hand up to stop her. Regina brushed past Emma, throwing her a dirty look as she did.

"You know the sea better than any of us. I have no doubt you'll be able to find this pirate." James concluded.

"I have no doubt either," Emma agreed, "but what makes you think I'm going to do it?"

"Like I said yesterday, you are the most wanted criminal throughout the realm. However, I am the most powerful king, I can offer you freedom from prosecution and the chance to walk away from this place with your head if you return my son to me." The king offered.

It was tempting, very tempting. Emma stood frozen as she mulled over the offer, her gaze drifting over to her crew. They all looked expectantly at her, none of them offering their opinions on the deal.

"Alright wonder boy, you've got yourself a deal." The captain eventually accepted, though her voice wavered in slight hesitation.

"You have fourteen days to return to the citadel with my son." James said stoically and Emma smirked.

"And if I don't?"

"We'll kill your brother." Sudden movement to her left caused the blonde to spring into action only to be quickly grabbed and held down as guards moved forward to separate one of her crew members from the rest. To her horror the guards easily removed a shaggy haired youth from the group.

"Emma!" He yelled as the guards dragged him before the king and queen.

"August." The blonde gasped out from the beneath the men holding her down. She tugged hopelessly at the metal cuffs. "How?"

"We brushed up on our knowledge of you Captain Swan. It wasn't difficult to discern which of your crew members was your brother." Emma glared at the king as she was lifted back to her feet, strong hands not leaving her arms and shoulders.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Emma hissed.

"So long as you comply to our deal you'll have nothing to fear." James shrugged. "Unless you return successfully, young August here will be put to death at sunset on the fourteenth day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma could almost feel her physical and mental strength returning the moment she grasped her sword. She stood just outside of the throne room, her crew milling around her, replacing their own weapons just as she did. A guard stood before Emma clutching her weapons and handing each one over. She snatched everything from him and scowled down at the items before looking back up at the nervous man.

"My hat?" She snapped. He jumped and turned to a table him, grabbing the simple brown tricorne hat. She bent her head slightly, indicating where to put it. He timidly placed the hat on her head before scurrying away.

Once the last dagger was back in place the captain swiftly stormed from the palace and back out into the city. A few crew members had been sent ahead to oversee supplies being transported to her ship. The sound of fast footfalls reached her ear before someone was striding along at her side.

"What happens now?" They asked.

"First we get back on the ship, Red." Emma replied coldly.

"Then?" Red pushed. The blonde turned slightly to look at her quartermaster. She had met Ruby not long after she had acquired her own ship. Despite being her captain, Red had managed to worm her way into Emma's heart and was the blonde's most trusted friend.

"I have no idea." Emma replied honestly.

The trip back to the ship was fast and soon Emma found herself aboard familiar ground once more. Her ship, the Saviour, was a large vessel with two huge masts and one slightly smaller one situated upon the back of the poop deck. The body of the ship was perfectly curved towards the front and painted with a variety of browns and reds. The sails were an illuminating shade of orange and yellow, matching the paint work and detailing of the ship. The lower decks consisted of sleeping quarters and storage, a hidden deck was used entirely for treasure and stolen goods. The upper deck was polished and spotless, everything was always kept in order. The captain's quarters were grand and largest of the ships quarters. Emma spent very little time in her quarters, favouring the sea air.

She growled at a few city guards who had accompanied them back down to the docks and watched coldly as they scurried away. The rest of the crew returned to the ship, a depressing feeling hung in the air. Emma leant against the helm for a moment, resisting the urge to slump in defeat.

"Captain?" Baelfire poked his head over the railings but didn't climb all the way up the stairs. Emma didn't look at him but tilted her head in acknowledgement. "What are our orders?"

"Weigh anchor Baelfire." She grumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or two passed as they steadily sailed away from the city, everyone keeping their distance from Emma as she brooded behind the helm. Red paced back and forth on the upper deck, biding her time before speaking to the captain. Emma watched Red from behind the helm and sighed in frustration before addressing her.

"Red!" She snapped down at her. Ruby was only two years younger than Emma but often proved the wiser of the two. Her long brown hair was pulled back into her signature bandana which was red, matching her shirt and accessories.

Ruby scurried up the stairs to stand with Emma at the helm, wary of the blonde's mood. They stood in silence for a moment before Red spoke.

"Do you have a plan to find Hook?" She asked.

"I have no intention of finding Hook." Emma huffed.

"Excuse me? What about August?!" Red demanded angrily.

"We'll give it a day or two before going back and getting him. I won't leave him behind." The captain explained tiredly.

"And what about everything else!?"

"I don't owe the king and queen anything." The blonde said dismissively.

"But-"

"Captain?" Emma looked down at the deck and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "We have a stowaway down here."

Emerald eyes continued to widen as they took in the sight of a very unexpected guest. With her brunette hair down and around her shoulder, gone was the dress and ugly bow and instead a simple white shirt and leather trousers, with a short sword strapped to a thick belt. This couldn't be the elegant lady Emma had met only hours before.

"Regina?"

 **A/N: Thanks for the great response on the first chapter, I'm very excited to see where this story goes! Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids**.


	3. Game On

Ship Wreck

Chapter 3- Game On

"Regina?"

Emma blinked dumbly for a moment as she stared at the fiery eyed woman. Both of her arms were being restrained, but Emma could see her fists clenching and unclenching helplessly. The silence continued as Emma stared down at Regina, her mind buzzing as she thought over the brunette's presence aboard the ship.

The blonde let the corners of her mouth twitch into an almost smile as she rounded the helm lazily. Angry chocolate eyes analysed her movement, a twinge of fear creeping in the beautiful pools as the captain rested her forearm against the railing, the other moving upwards to prop up Emma's head as she leant against the wood.

"Do any of you believe in jinxes?" She asked softly, knowing full well she had everyone undivided attention. A series of confused looks followed the question, making Emma smirk. "I didn't either until about a minute ago, but here before me is living proof of a jinx."

"Captain?" Red asked from beside her, the same look of confusion on her face.

"Never assume things can't get any worse." Emma chuckled as she looked at Red. "If you do you'll end up like me with an unwanted stowaway."

"I'm not a stowaway!" Regina snapped, drawing back Emma's attention.

"No? Is there a new word for someone who boarded a ship uninvited?" The captain asked mockingly and smirked when she was met by silence from the noble. "Didn't think so."

"I needed to come, I had to make sure you would actually go and find Robin." Regina muttered, her head drooping slightly. Emma sighed, knowing full well that was the reason Regina had stupidly followed her.

"Your concern is almost touching, but I hand-picked this crew with great delicacy and it is perfect. Throwing a Princess into the mix just doesn't work." Emma shrugged, bored of the conversation.

"I'm not a Princess!" Regina snapped once more, visibly upset by the title.

"No? Well that's good then. If you were royalty I would have gone to the effort of giving you a row boat, but since you're not I have no issue which just throwing you overboard." Emma drawled. "Boys!"

"No!" Regina screamed. Emma turned her back on the scene, not needing to see another person thrown off her ship. It was a regular occurrence. To the blonde surprise however, a familiar sound of a punch filled her ears before a low groan and a thump. Another followed making Emma turn back to look at Regina. An eyebrow rose slightly as emerald eyes peered down at the scene before her. Two of her crew members now lay on the floor, one clutching an already bloody nose. Regina stood, breathing heavily between the two, the rest of the crew around her.

An almost painful silence followed the attack as Emma looked down at the scene emotionlessly. Slowly the pirate moved across the deck to the stairs, descending them with ease while everyone waited with baited breath. The blonde didn't have many rules for the ship, but her biggest one was no spilling of blood, no matter what. All eyes were on the captain waltzed across deck, approaching Regina.

She stopped right in front of Regina, who looked terrified. Emma surveyed the damaged pirates on the floor before turning her attention back to the brunette. The captain's eventual reaction made everyone's blood run cold.

She laughed.

Emma laughed, hard, as everyone stared at her in shock. The crew had seen the captain do a number of many dark things to people who displeased her. They had all learned quickly that Emma could easily kill without spilling a single drop of blood.

Finally, Emma's laughter died down and she grinned at Regina, noting her already bruising hand. If Emma had to guess, she would say that was the first time the brunette had ever hit someone.

"Well that was entertaining." She chirped. "You truly are full of surprises. I don't think this day really could get any stranger."

"Don't jinx it." She heard Red tease behind her. Emma nodded with a smile.

"I assume you have some heartfelt speech prepared about your fiancé?" The captain asked with a smirk. Regina scowled for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Thought as much. Come! You've gained my attention."

Emma quickly spun on her heel and walked towards her cabin so they could talk privately. She heard Regina hurriedly scramble to follow after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain's quarters where the largest and most beautiful part of the ship. Three giant windows stood on the back wall, slightly pushed out with a small bench along the bottom. The wood all around was the same red of the ship, but had various white and blue fabrics hanging off them. In the centre of the room was a large ornate table with a huge map upon it. Several scrolls hung at the side of the table depicting different kingdoms and oceans Emma had charted. In front of the huge windows was a large bed, the bedding a same shade of white and blue as the decor of the room. Large folding screens were tucked away at each side of the cabin which when pulled together cut off the bed from the main cabin.

Emma had gone to great lengths to create a home like feel to her cabin, styling it the same way her childhood bedroom had looked. She stepped into the cabin lightly, a grin spreading across her face as a large mass rocketed across the room to greet her.

"Bear!" She greeted the dog lovingly. Bear was a striking dog with a huge build. His fur was white and long with piercing blue eyes to match perfectly. His large black nose snuffled at Emma's belt, while his pointed ears were sky high with interest. "It's always about treats with." She huffed.

"You have a white dog?" Regina asked with curiosity, she had never seen a dog like him before.

"A ships no place without one." Emma replied, ruffling his ears before looking back at Regina.

"Robin is essential to the survival of the kingdom." Regina began making Emma roll her eyes.

"Waste no time do you?"

"Without him the neighbouring kingdoms will not be united with our own and the alliance will crumble." Regina pressed on, watching Emma's reaction slowly. The captain hummed in acknowledgement as she sank into the high back chair of the table, the size almost throne like. Bear walked back over to his bed and lay down, his eyes on Regina.

"We need him." Regina concluded, now standing at the other end of the table.

"I'm sure you do." Emma agreed lightly, leaning back in the chair and putting her feet on the table.

"So what is your plan to get him back?" Regina asked hopefully. Emma looked at her for a moment before standing and tugging at her clothes. They were same ones she had worn for the past two days.

"I love plans," she began softly, pulling the leather vest off first and letting it drop to the floor. "They've always been a favourite of mine. It's the one thing that gets everything started. Makes it real."

Emma moved past her bed and to the chest where she kept her clothes. Fetching a new shirt, the blonde turned back to Regina, a smirk growing on her lips as she noticed the flush upon the other woman's cheeks. Emma pulled her old shirt over her head and also let it fall to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, her voice incredibly small. Emma almost laughed out loud at how flushed Regina had suddenly become. The captain had no idea what kind of life Regina had led before now, or what kind of people she had had contact with, either emotionally of sexually. But judging by her reaction to Emma's state of undress, she wasn't used to someone being so bold with their body.

Emma's body was one of her greatest tools. Many of her targets where men and women of all kinds, and when she was just starting out she learned she could easily manipulate them with the right use of her body. Red had often described her as almost feline, appearing soft and delicate, lovable and touchable. But in the blink of an eye she could be a killer, strong and dangerous while always holding that graceful poise and composure. Emma took great pride in her abilities, and ensured her greatest tools were always in perfect shape, including her body.

"Your desperation to find Robin will make you sloppy, easily tripped and more importantly…vulnerable." Emma voice was almost a whisper as she slunk back towards Regina.

"I'm not the kind of woman who likes to rush. A perfect plan is a kind of…seduction," Emma put great emphasis on her words, grinning at the reactions they caused in the brunette. "First you look. You spend hours looking, wanting, turning your target over in your mind. And then you move closer, subtly, never any contact but yet you're there, brushing past." Emma gliding past Regina, their shoulders ghosting together as Emma moved around the cabin, eyes never leaving Regina. "And finally you make contact, just to see what happens. And when everything is ready and when everything is right…all the preparation pays off in one sudden intense rushing moment." Emma stood directly behind Regina now, watching the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders as she took in shaky breaths.

Emma let her words sink in, loving how easily flustered Regina became. It was all game, one Emma found very comical. People like Regina no doubt had little to no contact with bold, suggestive talk that was used so casually by Emma. The pirate slipped away from Regina, pulling the shirt on, breaking the tension like it was glass. The game was over.

"To be a good pirate I had learn the true art of my work. To be a great pirate I had to learn to separate theory and practical and see the fine line between the two. I chose to be the best pirate, meaning I had to find a way to truly love each and every aspect of what I do and excel at it." Emma concluded. "I am the greatest captain of the sea. They are my seas."

"And yet you got yourself kidnapped." Regina pointed out bluntly. Emma raised an eyebrow, still amazed how this woman could be so forward so unexpectedly.

"Yes well, the weakness of many pirates is our loins and I so happened to make a bad choice in wench the night I was kidnapped." Emma shrugged, falling back into her chair and grinning at the disgusted look on Regina's face.

"You went to a whore house?!" Regina spoke the words like they were venom. She spread her arms and smiled innocently.

"Whoops."

"Good god that is- is so…" Regina struggled to find her words, her face twisted around until she found the right one. "Like a pirate."

"Indeed." Emma agreed. "Now as much as I love listening to stereotypes," She grinned at Regina's eye roll. "Truly, best part of my day. But you only gained my attention temporarily before I throw off my ship…so make it count."

"I want to stay on your ship and accompany you in searching for Robin." The brunette requested. Emma frowned, wondering why a person like Regina would put themselves in such a dangerous situation. Nobles such as Regina were selfish and impractical, never getting their own hands dirty. And yet here one stood, wanting nothing more than get dirty.

"Hmm," Emma hummed thoughtfully. "That's a shame, I'm sure your presence would be quite something around here but alas, I have no intention of saving your Prince." Emma waited for the expected emotional outbreak of tears, maybe even screaming. She was unprepared for the completely emotionless reaction. The captain frowned when Regina just sighed.

"Stereotypical." Regina simply replied and reached around to the back of her belt. "I assumed you wouldn't follow through on your word." Emma opened her mouth to defend herself, prepared to make a point of that fact she didn't ever give her word, but closed it when Regina hurled a leather pouch at her. Emma easily caught it, her frown still present.

"What is this?" Emma asked, poking the pouch cautiously.

"Your language." Regina replied, crossing her arms. Emma looked at her searchingly for a moment before picking up the bag, noting its weight. She pulled at the little draw string and tipped the content upon the table. A variety of sparkling jewels spilled out across the table and onto the map. Emma's eyes widened at the jewels, recognising the usually diamonds and rubies, several emeralds and sapphires among the mix. However, what caught her attention was the perfectly diamond shaped jewel, it's surface catching the light. It was nicked named the heart of the sky, and only six were in existence. It got it's name from it's variety of colours, all of which matched the evolution of the sky. The tip was clear, almost white before it grew bluer further down, the centre the purest shade of blue Emma had ever seen. It was like someone had plucked it from the sky, the colour identical. Towards the bottom the jewel shifted to an amber yellow, just like the sky at sunset before ending in a midnight blue, the tip pure black. When held in the right light, people claimed you could see stars in the darkness of the jewel.

Emma reached out to pick up the jewel, she was completely speechless. She turned it over slowly in her hands, scared she might drop it. She hadn't realised her mouth was open until a soft laugh from Regina brought the pirate back to reality.

"You stole the heart of the sky, the jewel of the king himself." Emma whispered, an amazed smile on her lips as she stared at Regina. The brunette mimicked Emma's signature shrug, a modest look on her face.

"It was nothing." She smiled.

"Nothing? I've been trying to steal one of these for years, we all have." Emma gaped. "First time I saw one of these I was twelve years old, most beautiful jewel I'd ever seen. I promised my mother I would buy her one just like it one day. Little did I know exactly what I was promising." Emma chuckled. "How did you do it?"

"No suspects a lady like me, especially me." Regina replied simply. "I walked in and I walked out, none of the guards even followed me in, nor did they stop me when I left."

"Hiding in plain sight." Emma mumbled with a grin. "Genius."

"Will those do it?" Regina asked hopefully. Emma let her wait for a moment. She contemplated the offer. If she truly did this she was greatly risking August's life, and the rest of her crew's. Hook did not scare her, she was the reason he was called Hook after all, but she knew whatever was going on was much more than just a kidnapping. Emma studied Regina. "Please, I don't know what will happen if he doesn't come back. I owe him so much." In that moment Emma saw it, the fleeting look Regina no doubt thought she was hiding. Fear. True fear not just for her people but for herself. Emma began to wonder just how important the union between Robin and Regina was, and just who it truly mattered too. The pirate thought back to Regina's mother, wondering if she was the cause of this fear.

The pirate sighed, letting the tender side of her heart make the decision.

"You're lucky you seem to be fluent in my language." Emma eventually said and Regina's face lit up. "Red!" Emma called, knowing her lieutenant was lurking apprehensively on the other side of the door.

The cabin door swung open instantly and Ruby barrelled in, glancing nervously at Regina, a look of surprise passing her face as if she were truly shocked to still see her alive. Emma smirked at the reaction and waited for Red's attention to return to her. The other brunette looked at her captain, and unspoken question on her lips.

"There's been a change of plans." Emma shrugged, answering Ruby's question. "Have the twins take Lady Regina to the guest cabin, while we make plans up here." Emma ordered.

"Yes Captain." Red nodded to her before turning towards the door. "Nut! Geb!" She yelled making Regina wince.

The same two who had been attacked by Regina fell into the cabin, both wrestling with one another to get in first. Regina suddenly looked worried when her eyes fell onto Geb's swollen nose. They stood alert, Nut smirking slightly over beating Geb inside first. They both had the same sandy blonde hair, the style almost the same as both their hair was long and wavy. Nut kept her hair neatly braided down her back, Emma knew when it was down it almost reached the small of her back. Though very long, Geb's did not quite reach past his upper back and was always in a low pony tail beneath a small rounded cap. They both wore similar attire, white tunics and cloth trousers. Geb's was much more open at the front, the neck line almost to the middle of his chest while Nut's had a square neck line stopping much further up. She also wore a half cloak over her shoulder with one arm hole for her right arm. The cloak only reached her stomach and hugged her body. The twins both wore matching sash style belts which were red.

"Regina meet Nut," Emma gestured to Nut who smiled politely at Regina. "And Geb. He is the one who's nose you busted."

"I'm sorry about that." Regina said genuinely. Geb only frowned in reply, confused by her apology.

"Remorse Geb," Emma explained lazily. "It's a nobility thing."

"Oh." He mumbled, clearly annoyed he didn't understand. "It's no bother, I like a woman who can fight." Geb flirted, waggling his eyebrows.

Emma let slip a small chuckle at how quickly Regina's face returned to disgust.

"Take Lady Regina to the guest cabin." Red commanded sternly. Both twins frowned at this and they looked at each other questioningly.

"Guest cabin?" Nut asked slowly.

"The one below deck." Red snapped, jerking her head down.

"Oh gotcha chick." Nut snapped her fingers at Ruby who merely rolled her eyes and walked away to greet Bear who had been waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

"This way milady." Geb bowed, letting Regina go first. Regina glanced back at Emma before walking proudly out of the cabin. Emma watched the trio go, a small smile on her lips. Red waited until they were alone before speaking again.

"The "guest" cabin?" She asked and Emma laughed.

"She'll love it." The captain grinned back.

"So, the plan's changed?" Emma nodded slowly.

"Looks like we're going to be hero's after all. I can hear the songs now."

 **A/N: I like Nut and Geb, the plans for them made me laugh. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	4. Tide Skippers

Ship Wreck

Chapter 4- Tide Skipping

Regina wasn't very good at plans, the few she had ever made had all crashed and burned. As a child she had learned quickly that she didn't make the plans nor any decision for herself at all. The life of a noble lady, though rich and glamorous, was merely a glorified cage. Regina had felt suffocate by a number of people, her parents most of all.

The marriage arrangement had been sudden, Regina had never heard of prince Robin until the day she met him, the same day the two were betrothed. Despite the great many rumours which hung around the mysterious prince, Robin had proven to be a good, kind man unlike the men she had known her whole life.

Times had been growing rough, the worst of them being the mere days before Robin's disappearance. The outrage at his sudden absence had sent a shock wave throughout the city. A wave which had dislodged the perfect working of their society and banded them together the true scum of the sea.

Regina's mother had always had a great dislike for pirates and had tried to pass the same feelings onto her daughter. However, unknown to Cora, Regina's heart secretly ached for the adventure the tide skippers no doubt saw daily. But yet she had never seen a pirate, at least not in the flesh. The images she had created in her mind, eye patches and peg legs in no way prepared her for the image that was captain Swan.

Regina truly didn't know what to make of the sarcastically charming pirate. Emma Swan was nothing like the creations she had formed in her mind. Physically the captain was exquisite, her simple but practical attire out matching the endless dresses and smart suits the young noble saw on a daily basis. But what amazed Regina most was the true danger that lurked beneath the impish grin and mocking comments. From the moment the pirate had stepped foot into the throne room her eyes had been ablaze, constantly searching her surroundings, analysing each detail.

The brunette must have truly been possessed by some unknown force, something giving her the bravery to confront the dangerous creature alone. But to her surprise she had seen another person. The same aura of sarcasm and boldness still clung to the blonde but yet her eyes had changed. Unlike before they were calculating and more emotional, like a wall had been let down briefly to allow something out, something weaker than the captain wished to be seen.

She had known Emma would run, despite the danger her brother was in she was still a pirate, something king James just didn't seem to grasp. So she followed, creating her own plan for once as she set out on a real adventure. True, she hadn't planned any further than boarding the pirate ship, but it was better than nothing.

Regina squinted slightly as she stepped back out onto the deck, the twins either side of her, coaxing her towards the other side of the ship. They led her to a series of steps which disappeared below deck. Chocolate eyes skimmed her surroundings, falling onto three different men dotted around the ship, all of whom watched her cautiously.

Regina allowed herself to be guided down the steps, head held high though stumbling slightly on the steep angle of the steps. Nut firmly grasped her bicep, stopping her from falling flat on her face. Geb shot down to the lower deck, offering a hand to Regina which she reluctantly took.

The brunette felt very lost and confused at the behaviour being displayed around her. These weren't the fearsome crew members of the Saviour she had read about. Nut and Geb seemed harmless as they caringly led her through the winding lower deck.

Regina spotted a small woman leaning against a set of metals bars in the depths of the lower ship, her face stoic. She wore fighting leathers with metal trimmings along the edges. A long sword was firmly attached to her thick leather belt. Long, silky black hair spilled across the woman's shoulders. Sitting upon a box by her knee was a young man clutching a set of cards. His hair was cut short, the sides almost entirely shaved away. He was handsome in a roguish kind of way. He wore a black leather vest, not dissimilar from the captains. A white short sleeved shirt poked out from under the worn leather. Fabric braces were bound around his wrists, a knife subtly poking out of each one.

They both turned as the trio approached, the man smirking at them while the woman remained unaffected.

"She survived then?" The man asked, looking Regina up and down.

"Aye." Said Nut.

"Cap'n wants her kept in the guest quarters." Geb informed the two others. The man openly chuckled at this while the woman's mouth simply twitched at the corners.

"Good thing I just cleaned it."

"Milady meet Will Scarlet." Geb introduced the two. "But everyone calls him the knave."

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Regina." He grinned with a subtle bow. "Can I interest you in a game of cards?"

"Don't do it," warned Nut. "You'll never see your money again."

"And this is Mulan." Mulan tilted her head in acknowledgment but her face remained stoic. Regina looked between the four pirates, eyes drifting from Geb's grinning face to Will's flirtatious smile.

"I don't understand." Regina muttered, a frown creasing her brows. "None of you are acting like pirates…" More bite was one in the word "pirate" than Regina intended. She shivered when Mulan glared at her.

"Don't believe the stereotypes," Mulan began, her voice slow and low. "And if you have any hopes of surviving on this ship I suggest you stop saying "pirate" like that for a start."

"I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Don't under estimate us because of our appearance," Mulan cut across like a knife, her hand wrapping around her own. "The fact you came out from a meeting with the Captain alive is honestly shocking. If we want to, we'll kill you. Plain and simple. Don't push us."

Without another word Mulan strode off, snatching the cards from Will's hands as she went. The four of them watched her go, Regina feeling shaken. Once out of sight Nut let out a long breath while Geb laughed nervously.

"Well that's Mulan." Will concluded, dropping his head onto his hands, propping his elbows upon his knees.

"She's, err, a little intense." Geb mumbled while Nut went to open a door mounted into the metal bars. Regina frowned at the small space behind the bars before realising this was in fact the "guest quarters".

"You'll be in here until the Captain says otherwise." Nut explained as Geb directed Regina inside. The cage was small, only enough room for about two people comfortably. A wooden box was placed at the edge with a grubby blanket on the floor. "Will here will keep you company."

"Wait what?" Regina turned, jumping as Nut closed the door loudly in her face. "You can't leave me in here!"

"Well you're welcome to sleep in my quarters?" Geb offered.

"Or mine?" Will chipped in. Nut rolled her eyes and locked the door.

"We'll bring you some food in a bit." The blonde woman cut across the men. She smacked Geb on the arm as he continued to grin at Regina. He smiled sheepishly at her before letting his sister drag them away, leaving Will to smirk at Regina.

"You can't leave me here! With- with him!" Regina yelled after them outraged. Silence fell as Regina fumed against the bars.

"So… you ever play strip poker?"

It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma slid her hand thoughtfully through Bear's fur, his head resting lovingly on her knee, huge eyes staring up at Emma as she turned the Heart of the Sky over in her hand. Red leant against the table, frowning at her captain as she pondered the situation.

They had been in silence for a while, Red knowing not to disturb Emma when she was thinking. However, as the captain continued to show her no attention Ruby broke the silence.

"I don't understand why you changed your mind." Red bugged. Emma's eyes slipped over into her direction, a perplexed look on her face.

"I thought you wanted me to follow through on the King's orders?" The captain smirked at her lieutenant who huffed at her.

"I mean; in the three years I've known you you've never once changed your mind over anything." Red pointed out before back tracking. "Actually once when you discovered that wench wasn't actually all woman as she had said."

"Maybe it's time to change things up." Emma replied simply, placing the jewel down and standing, letting Bear's head slip from her knee.

"I'm serious Emma, you have the jewels why not just throw her off?" Ruby suggested but Emma shook her head.

"No, I gave my word." The captain said stubbornly, snatching up a map and placing it upon the table. She placed her hands on the wooden surface, putting her weight upon them as she stared at the map.

"But why not-"

"Because I said so!" Emma snapped, anger rising. Red closed her mouth, knowing she was toeing the line. Despite her relationship with Emma, she was still her captain, her superior.

"Yes Captain." Ruby said submissively, her head drooping. Emma glanced at her, seeing the defeated look and huffed.

"Just trust me, Red." The blonde mumbled.

"So what's the plan?" The lieutenant asked, changing the emotion in the room quickly. Emma smiled to herself at Red's understanding before looking back at the map.

"I'm struggling. Without out knowing what Hook's intentions are I have no way of working out where he's going." Emma admitted. "Call Baelfire in, I could use his input."

A few minutes passed before they were joined by Baelfire. He was a tall man in his mid-thirties with subtly curly salt and pepper hair. A thin beard adorned his face, which was slightly weather worn. He wore a leather tunic and boots which nearly reached his knees. His trousers were a thin brown cloth, the colouring similar to his leather belt.

He nodded polity to both women as he entered, mindful of his manners around the captain. He dropped into one of the seats to Emma's right while Red sat alert on her left. Emma scowled at the map before her, a little model of the ship was in front of her.

"We're going after Robin, that much is certain." Emma began thoughtfully. "The main questions are why and where."

"What do you know about Robin?" Red asked Emma.

"More than the King and Queen clearly do." The captain grumbled. "While I was speaking with the merchant in the city he mentioned the return the of the Prince. Apparently he was kidnapped as a baby, and no one knows where he went."

"Hook again?" Red asked.

"It adds up. When a met with Hook not long ago he mentioned he'd had a runner only a few months ago. Since then he's been changing the crew up every month or so, keeping thing fresh." Emma explained, while the other two listened intently. "Hook isn't the kind of guy you can just walk away from. He, like me, values honour and loyalty. Running away from service in any sense, whether pirate or naval is a big no no."

"You think he want's revenge on Robin for running, to make him pay for breaking his honour?" Baelfire asked.

"That seemed the most logical answer, but I'm not so sure." Emma shook her head. "If Hook wanted him dead just like that he would have done it. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping him? If he's capable of getting in and out of the palace he's capable of just killing him right there and then." The captain guessed. "No Hook needs him for something. Something bad no doubt."

"How are we going to find out?" Red asked, a lost look on her face. Emma sat in silence thinking hard.

"Fetch Regina, I need to know more about Robin. Perhaps he was involved in something that Hook wants."

Red quickly went off to collect Regina while Emma sank back into her chair, Bear immediately returning for affection. The blonde watched the door patiently, turning over the little options and resources she had to find Robin in her mind. A short amount of time passed before Ruby returned with a disgruntled looking Regina.

"You put me in a cage?!" She snapped boldly at Emma. The captain smiled at her bravery, still entertained by how Regina seemed to care very little that she was a fearsome pirate captain.

"It hasn't been used in a while, I'm sure it was feeling neglected." Emma smirked. Regina scowled at her before looking at Baelfire. "This is Baelfire." The blonde introduced.

"Lady Regina." He greeted neutrally.

"I assume you've met Mulan and Will?" Emma asked and Regina's scowl deepened further. "A true delight I'm sure."

"I thought she was going to kill me." The noble grumbled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yeeeah she might…you never know." Emma grinned at the fearful look in her eyes. "Perhaps I'll bunk you up, ought to be fun?"

"I'd rather take Will up on the offer of strip poker." Regina shot back and Emma smiled.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "Now to business. We've filled the blanks in on the supposed relationship between Hook and Robin, but we're struggling over the ocean's second best pirate's intentions."

"You brag a lot." Regina pointed out and received another shrug.

"What's the point of going to all the trouble of becoming the best if you don't let yourself acknowledge it?" Emma asked in an amused tone. "I'm the best a many things in fact. I'd be happy to show you if you're interested?" The pirate asked suggestively.

"Vulgar." Regina replied with a wrinkled nose.

"Fine. But you're missing out, I'm the best fisher there is." Emma almost laughed out loud at the confused look on Regina face, she was clearly missing the joke.

"What could Hook want from Robin?" Regina asked, choosing to ignore the annoying pirate.

"You tell us."

"His crown?" Regina suggested.

"Hook wouldn't want it and besides he couldn't acquire it through kidnapping." Emma shot the idea down. Regina's shoulders slumped, clearly out of suggestions.

"What of friends on land? Perhaps he confided in someone?" The noble suggested once more. All three pirates looked at her, each with the same questioning look on their face. Really?

"Pirates don't work like that." Emma explained. "The only people who might know are his crew and even then that's unlikely."

"He's probably changed the crew by now. This'll be of high importance; he'll need reliable new men." Red added. A lightbulb went off in Emma's head and she stood suddenly, peering at the map.

"In which case he'll need a new crew." Emma moved the ship from it's little spot next to king's James's city. "And there's only one place you can go which you can pick up new pirates like water from the sea."

"Here we go again." Red mumbled, sinking into her chair as Emma placed the ship over a small town on the map.

"Where?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Wolf Heart Bay." Emma declared stoically, keeping her sudden feelings to herself. "Better known as Pirate Party Bay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain stood rigid behind the helm, a compass in her hand as she steered the ship through endless open waters. Distant land could be seen of the horizon as Emma stared glassy eyed in front of her. It would take the best part of the rest of the day to get to the bay.

Emma had let Regina roam free aboard the ship, though the brunette had not moved from her spot at the front of the ship once. The captain let her eyes focus on the fascinating woman. Though timid and jumpy, a brave heart lurked in the depth of Regina's chest, prepared to challenge the powerful blonde when feeling bold enough.

Emma found herself pondering the brunette more and more as they sailed further into the ocean. Emma wondered what was driving her on this quest of hers. Was it just Robin? Or something else?

As if sensing her keen eye and thought pattern Regina turned to look directly at Emma. The blonde held her gaze challengingly, and smirked when Regina finally moved from her spot and made her way across the ship towards Emma. The captain watched as Regina looked over the various crew members as she went. Everyone except and Red and Baelfire were on the main upper deck, all going about their own tasks.

Regina quickly climbed up the deck and came to stand a metre or so away from Emma. The blonde didn't acknowledge her at first, letting the brunette stand there awkwardly for a moment.

"How do you like the view?" Emma asked lightly.

"It's beautiful." Regina said dreamily. "I've never been on a ship until today."

Emma frowned at this and looked at Regina. King James's city was bordering on an island at best, the only way to get to anything else in the world was by ship. Had Regina never left the city? Emma began to feel slightly sorry for the young woman.

"That's unfortunate." Emma replied. "Nothing greater than the smell of sea and the rocking of a ship."

"It's very new to me." Regina mumbled. "Your crew is very small."

"There's nine of them, ten including me. Small crew is all this ship needs also helps from losing control. Nine is easy to keep track of," Emma chirped though her face darkened slightly. "Well should be nine." She thought of August briefly but shook her head to rid the thoughts.

"King James will take good care of him. He's afraid of you and won't want your wrath should you return with Robin and find him mistreated."

"Better find your Prince quickly then." Emma mumbled. "He must truly be something if everyone's this upset, eh Princess?"

"I've told you," Regina growled, "I'm not a Princess."

"I know." Emma smirked.

"So why do you insist on calling me one?" Regina scowled.

"Because it annoys you." Emma admitted while still smirking.

"Such a pirate." Regina shot back. The captain just nodded in agreement.

"So why are you doing this? Going to all this trouble for Robin?" Emma asked more seriously, watching as Regina moved forward to leaning against the railings. The blonde waited for an answer, Regina seemed to be thinking about it.

"For love of course," Regina said eventually, "I love him." Emma tilted her head at the answer, knowing it wasn't the real reason. Despite her words, never once had Regina acted like a woman in love. It was clear she cared about Robin, but love seemed out of the question.

"Love huh?" Emma asked and Regina nodded, turning her body to look at the pirate. The blonde almost smiled at her, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Must be nice to love someone that much."

"Don't you have someone to love?" Regina asked probingly. Emma saw what she was doing, her expression became even more stoic.

"No." The captain said plainly. "Love is weakness. I don't have the time or emotions for it." Emma snipped. Regina frowned.

"What about your brother?"

"Why do you think I'm risking everything going after Hook? He is a weakness; one I can't remove." The blonde muttered. "The love I have for him isn't optional, but for everyone else it is."

"That must be lonely." Regina sympathised, turning back to look at the ocean. Emma opened her mouth to reply but slowly closed it, realising that Regina was right.

It is lonely.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your great responses! I love you all! What could Hook be planning for Robin!? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	5. Wolf Heart Bay

Ship Wreck

Chapter 5- Wolf Heart Bay

Night had long since fallen by the time the Saviour broke through the heavy fog blanketing the dark sea. Emma stood relaxed at the helm, her arms resting upon the smoothly carved wood as the ship sailed with ease through the ocean. Her head lightly balanced upon her folded arms, tiredness threatening to take over as the fresh salty air filled her lungs and the ship rocked gently beneath her. It was moments like this that Emma treasured, when it was night, still and silent with the moon illuminating her grand ship. The only people on deck besides herself were the twins, both of whom had long since finished their duties and appeared to be appreciating the peaceful night as she was.

Emma knew she shouldn't feel so relaxed, a great danger was looming before her, one she had no clue about. But she was at ease, calm and happy? Emma was perplexed by the usually foreign emotion. Though most days she was upbeat and energetic, she was rarely happy like this. The captain wanted to blame Regina for the erratic emotions, deeming her presence was the cause of the shift within Emma. She had altered the workings of the ship. True, the brunette hadn't reappeared since her conversation with Emma earlier that day, and had truly done anything to change the workings of the ship, but yet everything still felt different.

To Emma's delight she was pulled from her thoughts when distant lights came into view, flickering in the wind. The contented feeling began to leave the pirate as they steadily drew closer to Wolf Heart Bay.

Usually, the captain only visited the bay twice a year, neither occasions she particularly enjoyed. Though her crew loved the chaotic atmosphere of the town, the drinking and the women, Emma felt very differently about the whole place. Pirate as she was, Emma liked to conduct herself with some kind of grace and honour, something which was easily lost at the bottom of a flask.

As the bay grew bigger and clearer in the night Emma locked the helm in place before stepping down onto the main deck. She approached Nut and Geb who had been conversing intimately on one side of the ship, their gazes locked on the glowing town before them.

"Alert the crew that we've arrived." Emma murmured, making the twins jump. She turned away, not interested in their reply as she swooped towards her cabin. Emma's mind returned to Regina as she wondered where the brunette had disappeared off to.

The mystery of instantly answered as Emma entered her cabin. Emerald eyes fell onto a lightly frowning Regina who was bent over her table examining the maps in front of her. Emma smirked to herself, seeing the perfect opportunity to tease the other woman.

"Carefully, when women bend over in here it only ends one way." Emma murmured suggestively as she glided towards Regina with a teasing smile. The brunette instantly straightened up, scowling at Emma. The blonde chuckled softly as she came to stop beside the disgruntled woman. "What are you looking at?"

"Your maps, I've never seen ones so detailed before." Regina mumbled in awe, her gaze flickering between Emma and the map. Emma smiled proudly, looking at the map Regina had been studying.

"When I finally got my hands on my own ship I dedicated nearly a whole year to just sailing around, charting everything I saw." Emma recounted as her mind slipped to her earliest memories of being on her own ship. "Good times."

"The maps back in the city aren't nearly as detailed as these," Regina huffed, "In fact, I don't believe there are even maps of some of these places."

"Well now you have a chance to truly start seeing things." The captain chirped, her voice uncharacteristically friendly. "We've arrived at the Bay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women left the cabin promptly, Bear close at Emma's heels as they stepped out back onto deck. The captain was pleased to discover everyone was present and waiting for her to return. Emma wanted their stay to be as short as possible.

She came to a stop before the crew, Regina hovering at her side. Emma looked over at the brunette who was frowning at two men towards the end of the line. The captain realised Regina hadn't been acquainted with everyone yet.

"Regina," Emma spoke softly as to not startle the other woman. "This is Graham and Cal."

Regina smiled politely at them both. Graham, who was a tall, slim man with shaggy brown hair and an unshaven face, smiled back at Regina with a bow. Cal however, who was slightly shorter than Graham, with black shoulder length hair, dark tan skin and muscled arms, merely glared at Regina.

"I want this visit to be short and to the point." Emma began quietly so that everyone had to pay extra attention to hear her. She paced back and forth in front of them as she spoke. "A few of us will go in, seek out information on Hook and leave. I want a low profile, if we make a seen word will get out and Hook will hear that we're following him."

"What kind of information are we looking for?" Geb piped up with a raised hand.

"Anything. The people he's talked to, supplies he's taken, even whores he's fucked. If someone knows something about his current whereabouts and agenda, I need to know." Emma replied sternly. "Understand?"

"Aye Captain." Everyone replied in unison.

"Good." Emma sighed, coming to a stop and facing the crew. "Red, Bae and the twins will accompany me to the town. Mulan I want you on the docks, anything seems amiss you alert the rest of the crew and shut it down."

"Aye Captain." Everyone said again.

"Good, suit up we leave in five." The crew dispersed, the four accompanying Emma heading below deck to collect their weapons while the others went about their ship duties. The captain turned on her heel and returned to her cabin to fetch her swords. Regina immediately sprang into action and charged after Emma.

Emma pointedly ignored Regina until they were both in the cabin and out of earshot.

"What is it?" The blonde snapped lightly.

"I want to come too." Regina said bluntly.

"Of course you do." Emma muttered as she retrieved her sword. The pirate fastened the main sword to her thick belt, placing her hand on the hilt and wiggling it to ensure it was secure.

"I didn't risk my life following you to be benched. I can help." Regina argued, following Emma around the cabin as she collected her weapons. The captain rolled her eyes as grabbed two short swords and slipped them into the sheaths on her back. She swiftly grabbed a large dagger which was just about the length of her forearm and slid it into another sheath on the back of her belt, angled perfectly for her grab. Next came several small daggers, used manyly for throwing which she tucked into the sides of her belt. Two final daggers went into her boot and wrist brace.

"You take this very seriously." Regina muttered as she eyed all of Emma's weapons.

"This is the kind place you get killed in for simply existing." The captain grumbled, pushing past Regina to grab her hat. "Which is why you should stay here."

"I can fight." The brunette pointed out defensively.

"Oh well then by all means go and throw yourself head first into pirate territory since you're clearly an expert." Emma replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so rude." Regina mumbled making Emma sigh.

"I'm responsible for you now, you die and it's on me." The pirate said honestly, not looking at Regina as she did.

"That's not very pirate like." Regina teased which made Emma smirk.

"I have my moments."

"I can do this." Regina pleaded, her eyes becoming like saucers, the perfect puppy dog look. Emma internally kicked herself for giving in.

"Fine," Regina jumped for joy excitedly, "But, you stay by my side the whole time. Gotten you this far, no point killing you off now."

"This is going to be great!" Regina chirped, clapping her hands. Emma couldn't help but snigger.

"God, you really never have been out of that city have you?"

"Not really no."

"Well then, hold onto your hats cause this ain't gunna be pretty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The noise hit the pirates like a crashing wave, their senses being overwhelmed by all kinds of different elements. Emma walked at the front of the group, her hand firmly clutching her sword as she led the others discreetly through the town. People were crowded all around them, impossible to tell who were pirates and who were mainlanders.

The captain stepped over a body of a passed out man, a bottle clutched in one hand with his face turned down into the orange mud. The bay had been built into the side of a huge hill, the land carved away to make space for the rickety buildings. It had started out as a military dock, one used for supply runs and loading. However, the docks had been overrun by pirates and bandits who eventually claimed the land as their own and raised the shabby town that now stood before Emma.

They pressed on through the streets, passing a variety of different establishments. Though the population was primarily pirates looking to blow off steam, a large proportion of the inhabitants were working people, though few of whom led clean lives. Emma was aware of an old library lurking on the edge of town, surviving purely because of a strong willed woman whose name escaped Emma.

The sounds of distant gun fire and the smell of smoke hung heavily in the air as the group reached the centre of town. A large stone water fountain stood battered and broken in the centre of a small square. Emma rolled her eyes at the collection of pirates in the fountain, all of whom seemed baffled that there was no water.

Beyond the old and cracked square was a large building, probably the most structurally sound thing in the whole town. A wooden sign with a wolf painted upon it swung lightly in the wind, drunken man sat atop it waving enthusiastically at them.

"O'l Red watcha doin here?" He slurred, veering violently to the left as he peered down at Ruby.

"Just visiting, Gus." Red replied tightly, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. He didn't seem to get the hint as he none to gracefully slipped down from his perch and staggered towards them.

"Granny will be right pleased to see ya!" He babbled loudly, tripping towards Red with a grin.

"Lower your voice." Red hissed, her eyes flickering to the cautious look on Emma's face. The captain's eyes darted around the square, locking onto the men in the fountain. Their attention had been captured by the loud man and they peered curiously at the group. Geb placed an anxious hand on his pistol, eyeing the people around them.

"But Red we gotta tell-" Before Gus could yell another word Emma smacked him in the jaw, a loud crunch following the hit. Gus dropped like a sack to the ground, a two teeth now lying beside him. The captain flexed her hand and shrugged at the stunned group.

"Onwards." The blonde muttered as she turned to towards the tavern.

Emma calmly pushed through the light wooden door, her pupils instantly growing as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the tavern. Small candles were dotted around the walls, some hanging haphazardly from shabby chandeliers and holders on the wooden beams. The air was thick and heavy, the scent impossible to make out, the only word to describe it would simply be pirate.

"Spread out, be subtle and don't use my name." The captain instructed as she firmly grasped Regina who had been staring around with a look of both wonder and disgust. The others immediately dispersed, Red and Baelfire taking the left side of the room while the twins weaved their way into the right. Emma watched as Geb immediately set up shop on a gambling table.

Emma made her way towards the bar with Regina in tow. She could feel a set of beady eyes burning into her skin as she approached the crowded bar. As soon as she made her presence clear, everyone one around either backed up or cleared off all together. The captain smirked at the fearful response.

"Still got it." She grinned playful at Regina. The smile melted as Regina mimicked the same look. Emma was about to ask what was so funny when something smacked into the back of her head. "Did you just back hand me, Granny?"

"If you start any more trouble for me today I'm putting you on the wall." A voice rumbled as Emma slowly turned to face the owner. Granny was a short, rather plump woman with glasses and grey hair. Though she didn't look like much, in her day she was nearly as feared as Emma was. However, as age had caught up with her, Granny had set up shop in the bay, practically buying the whole place as she did. Everyone knew Granny, and Granny knew everyone else. Emma was very fond of the quirky woman. The blonde believed she was the only person capable of getting away with hitting her.

"I don't start trouble; I just end it." Emma replied with a smirk. "That's the reason I'm not the wall."

The wall had started off as just the space behind the bar wear Granny's hat had hung. However, over time Granny had added to the display with the hats of all those who cause trouble in the tavern. Each hat had a hand made arrow impaled through it, a reminder of just how Granny had taken out each pirate. Badass.

"You say that but you've got that look in your eye. I know that look." Granny snipped, brandishing a cutting knife at Emma who merely shrugged.

"So long as I get what I want no one gets hurt." The captain replied lightly for such a heavy threat. Granny seemed unaffected by the threat and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it you came for?"

"Information." Granny frowned at this, clearly taken aback.

"Unlike you. Long as I've known you you've barely ever done much thinking. Just all doing." The older woman teased gruffly. Emma scowled, hyper aware that Regina was laughing softly at her. "What's with the change?"

"I've been getting that question a lot." Emma muttered, snatching the drink which Granny offered her.

"Perhaps because you're dragging someone like her around for a start." Granny mused which received a dark look from Emma. "You gunna tell me what you're doing with a lady from the sky city?"

"No." The captain growled. "That's my business." Granny looked like she wanted to question Regina further but decided against it and instead returned to the matter at hand.

"What information are you looking for?" Emma hesitated for a moment, emerald eyes flickering around her before answering.

"Captain Hook. I need to know if he's been through here in the last day or so. It's very important." The captain kept her voice low, her body hunched over the bar. Granny bobbed her head in understanding.

"Yeah he's been through here." The older woman kept her eyes moving, inspecting everyone around them.

"You know what he came for?"

"No, he kept himself to himself. I know he dumped a load of men at the docks and left with a whole new lot though." Granny explained and Emma nodded.

"Thought as much." Emma growled. "Do you know-"

"Emma!" The blonde was cut off mid-sentence as a small weight crashed into her side. She recoiled for a moment, stunned by the tiny create wrapping it's arms about her legs.

"Rama?" She asked, desperately hoping this was just another child who happened to know her. The small boy pulled back, endless curly blonde hair falling over is bright emerald eyes, the same as Emma's.

"I can't believe it's you." He excitedly chirped, hands not leaving Emma's body. The captain forced a smile, though her eyes burned with anger as she searched for the shadow no doubt following the boy.

"Rama?" A familiar voice called out through the racket of the tavern. The moment the well-known face appeared in view of Emma she shoved Rama away, letting him fall haphazardly into Regina who thankfully caught him.

In one swift motion Emma lunged forward, grabbing the worried man by the front of his leather vest, her free hand whipping out her larger dagger and placing it beneath the man's neck. Her eyes were like flames as she glared into the identical pair fearfully looking back at her.

"You better give me one good reason for being here before I gut you over your own stupidity." The blonde growled. The bar had gone completely silent; everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the seen before them.

"Believe me it's not because I want to be here." He spluttered, clawing at the iron grip on his vest. Emma glared at him a few moments longer before letting him go. The mam tumbled to the ground, the thump almost echoing in the silence.

"Either go back to your business or I kill you all." Emma snapped, brandishing the dagger threateningly. As if someone had flicked a switch, all eyes turned away from Emma and went back to what they were doing.

"Emma I can explain." The man began but Emma held her hand up.

"I don't want it; it'll no doubt only anger me more." The blonde hissed.

"Emma?" Rama piped up, his voice small, almost fearful as he stared at the pirate. Emma softened ever so slightly at the tiny voice. She looked over at the boy, noting how Regina was still protectively holding him.

"You got yourself a protector their kid." Emma said kindly, a playful smile returning to her lips though her eyes were still cold. Rama didn't seem to be bothered by the intensity of her gaze as he grinned up at Regina who had finally let go.

"Thank you for catching me." He said sweetly, peering up at Regina who smiled kindly down at him.

"My pleasure." Regina awkwardly patted his shoulders as he stepped away from her and back towards Emma.

"Rama this is my…friend, Regina." Emma introduced hesitantly to the little boy. "Regina this is my nephew, Rama."

"It's lovely to meet you." The brunette dipped her head at Rama who seemed perplexed by her manners but reciprocated none the less. The man who was still sprawled on the floor cleared his throat loudly.

"Rama why don't you take Regina to talk to the old lady," Emma suggested, pointing to a frail looking woman lurking in the corner of the tavern. "It's said she'll bring you good luck. Some say she's very wise."

"Okay." Rama instantly grabbed Regina's hand, leading her away from the pirate and towards the old woman.

"Perhaps you should talk to her Neal," Emma hissed down at the man. "You'll need luck if you think you're going to survive this conversation."

"Emma." Granny warned lowly. The pirate rolled her eyes before sticking out a hand to Neal, who took it warily.

"That woman's never brought me any luck." He grumbled, brushing dust from his hair. "I don't get good luck when I have a sister like you."

"A sister who is the only reason you aren't ripped to shreds in a place like this." Emma snapped back.

She glared at her brother, the same sheepish look returning to his face. Neal was only two years younger than Emma, though he looked physically older. His hair was the same shade of light blonde as Emma's, though shorter and much messier. Neal was tall, with wide shoulders and a slim figure. Not much muscle existed on his frame, only the natural amount. Their eyes were identical, a trait which seemed to run throughout the Swan family. August was the only one who hadn't inherited the same emerald eyes as his siblings. Emma noted how Neal looked more bruised than usual. Though nearly healed, what looked like it had been a nasty bruise still lurked beneath one of his eyes.

"So, you gunna tell me why you're risking so much coming to a place like this?" Emma asked briskly.

"It's fine I'm in no danger-"

"-I'm not concerned about you I'm concerned about Rama." The captain snapped. Neal didn't seem hurt by the jab and instead just shrugged.

"Rama doesn't have enemies here."

"But you do." Emma growled.

"And you don't, pirate?" Neal jabbed back.

"You can get right off that high horse of yours. You may not live a life of piracy, but in no way does that mean your fingers are any cleaner than mine." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper but Neal heard her clearly. "These people would have no issue lynching a rat like you if you give them the chance."

"Like I said, I wouldn't be here if I had to be." Neal mumbled. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Pirate things." Emma replied vaguely, ignoring Granny's eye roll.

"Ah huh."

"You?" Emma pressed, realising she still didn't have an answer.

"I've run into some trouble with a group of pirates from the north seas, nothing huge but enough that I couldn't keep Rama with me right now." Neal explained while Emma's eyes narrowed further with every word.

"And what were you trying to do with him." The captain hissed.

"Trying to leave him with me." Granny interrupted. "Didn't seem to understand when I told him this isn't a place for children."

"In no way is this a place for children!" Emma's voice rose a few notches before she quickly lowered it. Emerald eyes glanced around the tavern once more, landing briefly of Regina and Rama who sat at a table in the corner, conversing with the wise lady.

"Which I get now," Neal defended, raising his hands. "Which is why it's perfect that you're here. He can stay with you instead."

"I don't know if you're being serious of not, brother," Emma spoke disbelievingly, "but I am about to throw through that wall either way."

"I am serious! You said it yourself, no one in their right mind would attack you. Rama loves you, he'll be safer with you than he ever could with me." Neal pleaded, a look of desperation. "I love him, I do. But I can't be the father he needs, I wasn't supposed to be a father."

Emma glared at Neal for a few moments, her mind racing as she tried to think of the best solution. In all fairness Neal was right, Rama was safer with her despite the blonde's profession. Neal moved constantly and had little stability in his life, something that wasn't healthy for a five year old boy. She remembered vividly he day she had discovered Neal was to have a child. It had been a long time since she had seen Neal, making it difficult to accept that her brother had grown into a man while she was away.

Neal had married young, very young at the age of nineteen. Rama had been born mere months after the wedding. But there had been problems. Neal's wife, Raksha, had been greatly weakened by the pregnancy and had contracted an illness. Rama was born early, barely surviving at all. Raksha hadn't been as lucky and had slipped into an eternal sleep only moments later after she had held Rama for the first time. Neal had been heartbroken and heavily blamed Rama for the loss.

Emerald eyes drifted back over to the boy, his bright smile practically glowing in the dim tavern. Emma had to protect him, if Neal wouldn't then she was the only one who would.

"I'm doing this for him, not you." Emma growled out eventually, not looking at her brother.

"You're doing the right thing, Emma." Neal replied softly, a smile on his face. The blonde didn't return the affection and watched as the younger man walked back towards his son, taking him to one side and speaking gently to Rama. Emma watched the upset that washed over Rama's face and felt her heart ache dully.

A frightened squeal caught Emma's attention and she turned to see Red and Baelfire wrestling with a very short, round man with a little red knit hat. They harshly pulled him over to Emma who didn't need to ask his identity.

"Smee." She sneered.

"I don't want anything to do with this, leave me out." He spluttered and Baelfire pinned him against the wooden pillar.

"Too bad." Emma shrugged, glancing up at Red. "This the best you got?"

"He knows what's going on but won't say." Red replied with a look of deep frustration. Emma nodded.

"Take him back to the ship, I'll deal with him there." The captain ordered just as the twins reappeared at her side. "Geb go get Regina."

Geb instantly jumped off towards Regina who was still talking with the wise woman. Emma looked over to Neal who had finished speaking with Rama and was placing a small chest in his hands and slinging a leather bag over his shoulder. Neal lightly kissed Rama's tear stained cheek and hugged him before ushering him back over to Emma. The captain smiled down at the small boy who instantly wrapped his small arms around her leg. She nodded to Neal who was sadly looking down at Rama.

"Take good care of him." Neal mumbled quietly. Emma considered a biting reply but decided against it, instead simply giving Neal an almost smile and curt nod.

"Captain may I have a few moments here?" Red piped up, looking between Emma and Granny longingly. The blonde nodded but kept her face expressionless.

"Meet us down at the ship when you're done. You have ten minutes." Red smiled, seeing through Emma's stoic demeanour but remaining respectful.

"Thank you Captain."

"Right let's move out."

 **A/N: Looks like the Swan family is bigger than we thought and slightly more dysfunctional. Please review and tell me what you think, your thoughts and feelings really spur me along with writing. Till next time Kids.**


	6. To The Edge Of The World

Ship Wreck

A/N: Hello lovely people! I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. All of your feedback is fantastic and I love reading what each of you have to say. I am happy to answer any questions regarding the story that you may have.

To the lovely guest review concerned about the "Emma has a biological son (Henry) trope" rest assure, though I love Henry, he will not be featuring in this story as either Emma or Regina's son. In fact, he may not even feature at all.

Chapter 6- To The Edge Of The World

Emma marched quickly through the town, her strides long and purposefully as she put distance between herself and the tavern quickly. The crew were tripping over themselves to keep up the captain, the twins struggling to pull a very reluctant Smee along with them. Baelfire walked directly behind Emma, his shoulder tense. Regina kept close to Emma, but hung back a little, sensing the array of emotions flying off of the blonde. Rama held onto Regina's hand tightly while the other firmly held the small chest Neal had given him.

Emma winced at every sniffle that reached her ears and willed herself not to break and comfort the small boy. The captain silently begged Regina to tap into her maternal instincts and comfort Rama until they were safely back on the ship and away from prying eyes.

As they came closer to the docks Emma thought over what to do with Smee. He was there best hope at catching up to Hook. As Mulan came into view, a scowl on her face as she watched a group of drunken men singing to one another of the pier, Emma further pondered how lucky it was that they had found Smee.

The captain suddenly stopped dead, unfazed when Baelfire walked straight into her rigid body. Emma turned slowly, her eyes cold and calculating as they landed on Smee. He looked even paler than before, his watery eyes jumping all over the place.

"He shouldn't be alive." Emma mumbled, more to herself than the others. "Hook always kills his old crew before collecting a new one. Why did he spare you…?"

"Captain?" Baelfire asked with a lost expression. The colour instantly drained from Emma's face the second Smee's eyes finally landed on hers, a look relief shiny in the cowardly man's eyes.

"It's a trap!" She whispered as her head whipped from one side to the other as she looked for a threat. Baelfire pulled out his sword while Geb yanked out his pistol. Nut pulled a dagger while still clinging to Smee. Emerald eyes roamed her surroundings, desperately searching for something.

Then it hit her, the singing had stopped.

Emma spun on her heel in the nick of time, raising her sword to meet the heavy blow from a large man. Several others came sprinting up behind him, their own swords raised. Emma glanced briefly at the dock, eyes catching a look at Mulan intensely fighting off two other men.

Emma pushed back on the man with all her strength, swing her foot out to kick him off balance. He fell with a heavy thud, his sword clattering away. The pirate took her chance and sunk her sword straight through his chest, easily piercing his heart.

The sound of Geb's pistol firing drew Emma's attention back to the others. Six other men surrounded them, the seventh now lying dead upon the floor thanks to Geb. Baelfire swung into action first, slashing at the nearest man, taking him by surprise.

Emma jumped in next. Literally. She hurled herself upon one man, the force knocking him into the man next to him, taking all three of them down. Emma snatched at her dagger, sinking it into the first man's neck before slashing at the other. The second man was more prepared, dodging the near fatal swipe. A smile ghosted his lips, a prideful one that only lasted a millisecond before Emma easily countered his next move and stabbed him in the gut.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Nut smack Smee in the head, letting him fall to the ground unconscious before joining her friends. Rama's frightened cries filled the air as a single pirate closed in on him. Baelfire struggled with one of the three lasting men, his legs wrapped tightly around the panicked man's head.

The blonde sprung to her feet, rushing to Rama's aid as Nut and Geb fought the other lasting man. The large pirate took a fatal swing at Rama, one which would no doubt kill the small boy.

Panic rose and fell in an instant only to be reborn again as Regina hurled herself in front of Rama, taking the clumsy hit. Luckily the pirate was nowhere near as skilled as Emma's own crew, his footing and movement causing the strike to awkwardly smack Regina rather than cut her. The butt of the blade made contact with the brunette's forehead as the man slashed upwards. The blade caught Regina's upper lip, but missed the rest of her body.

Emma reached the brunette in time to catch her limp body as Geb suddenly stabbed the pirate in the lower back, wrapping an arm around his neck and tugging him to the ground harshly. Emma awkwardly held Regina in her arms who had fallen unconscious at the hard blow to the head.

The blonde easily readjusted the young woman, lifting her bridal style as she turned to the others. The ground was littered with bodies, some of them still groaning in pain. Emma turned to Baelfire angrily.

"Kill them all, no one can know it was us." Emma growled. Bae nodded obediently and swooped down on the nearest man, sinking a knife into his neck smoothly. Nut and Geb had already scooped up the unconscious Smee and were lugging him towards Emma. Emerald eyes glanced up the road to spot Red sprinting down towards them, the fear on her face visible. Emma turned her head to see Mulan jogging over to them, seemingly unscathed.

"Captain," She wheezed, "I had no idea, they were just drunken idiots then-"

"-I know," Emma cut her off curtly, hoisting Regina up slightly as she began marching back towards the ship. "We were all fooled."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew flung themselves back on board, Emma still carrying Regina caringly. Graham, Cal and Will all stood waiting for their return. The other crew members all followed behind Emma warily, keeping their distance.

The captain stopped in the centre of the ship, kneeling to lay Regina upon the wooden deck. The crew all circled around them, watching apprehensively as Emma checked over the brunette.

Delicate hands drifted over Regina's face as the pirate concluded her injuries. A bruise was already beginning to form on her forehead and the cut on her upper lip was deep but not life threatening. Emma let out a sigh of relief, surprised at how worried she was.

"She gunna die?" Geb asked worriedly, leaning over his sister to see Regina.

"No." Emma snapped. "She'll be fine. But she needs rest," The captain instructed. "Red, take her to my cabin."

Red murmured a yes and swooped down to carry Regina to the captain's cabin. Emma watched them go for a moment before returning her attention to the other unconscious person, Smee.

"Take him down to the guest cabin and get whatever information you can. I'll be down shortly." Emma ordered Mulan who smiled with glee at the idea of forcing information out of the man. Smee was quickly dragged below deck by Mulan and the twins as Baelfire approached the captain.

"Should we set off, Captain?" He asked.

"Not yet, set her up for cast off but I'm not done here yet." Baelfire nodded and turned back to the other three men, repeating the orders.

Emerald eyes finally dropped down to Rama who stood huddled at the edge of the ship. Emma approached him gently, a half smile on her face. She offered him her hand silently before leading him towards her cabin. Red suddenly re-emerged looking guiltily. She looked over at Emma as she approached, her mouth opened to apologise.

"It's not your fault, Red." Emma said quietly. "Doubt it would have made much difference if you were there or not. Go help Mulan, okay?" Red nodded weakly and shuffled off.

Emma pushed into her cabin, eyes immediately falling on Regina who now lay in her bed. The blonde frowned for a moment before ignoring the squirming feeling in her stomach. Bear sat next to the bed guarding Regina. Emma whistled him over and left the dog with Rama as she checked on Regina.

Emma knelt next to the bed, eyes glued to the sleeping form of Regina. She had never been in a situation like this before. Emma felt a little lost, unsure of what to do. She reached out gingerly, flicking aside strands of silky brown hair so that emerald eyes could look upon Regina's face. She looked very peaceful, like nothing bad was happening at all.

It made Emma feel good, as if the calmness was being transferred to her. Emma liked the feeling, liked the warmness within her that Regina seemed to effortlessly create. The blonde frowned, dropping her hand away and letting it rest next to Regina's. Why was she going to so much trouble for something so insignificant? Even as she thought it Emma immediately corrected herself, Regina wasn't insignificant, not anymore.

A sniffle to her right brought Emma back to the issue at hand. She turned to see Rama edging closer to her, big emerald eyes watering and heartbroken. Whatever Neal was doing, Emma prayed it was worth putting Rama through this pain.

"Come here kid." Emma mumbled, opening her arms. Rama instantly fell into her, wrapping his own arms tightly around Emma's neck. The blonde hugged him close, finally able to drop the icy persona. She dropped one hand down to scoop up his behind as she stood. She cradled him lovingly, thinking back to the times she had held August like this.

"Is Papa going to come back?" He whimpered. Emma hesitated, pondering the repercussions of false hope.

"I hope so." She said eventually. Rama said nothing more as Emma walked across the cabin, alternating her arms so that she could pick up the chest and leather bag Rama had discarded on the floor. Bear circled around her, clearly distressed by all the emotions in the room.

"Let's get you set up in your new room."

The two quietly left the cabin, Bear close at Emma heels as she walked. Rama remained firmly in her arms as she clambered awkwardly below deck, Rama's things under her free arm. They walked along the lower deck for a moment, passing several hammocks and bunks as they did. Towards the back of the ship were three rather small cabins. Emma entered the middle one haphazardly, still clutching the small boy firmly. Inside the cabin was glamorous. A bunk and chair made up the all of the furniture, a pile of folded clothing could be seen beneath the bed.

"This is your uncle August's cabin. You can stay in it while he's…away." Emma offered, letting Rama slip from her arms. The small boy toddled around the room, looking at it expectantly. Emma placed his chest and bag on the chair before moving to pull back the covers on the bed. Rama seemed to pick up on her thought process and shifted over to the bed. When he was in reach Emma scooped him up once more, her fingers playfully digging into his sides as she did. The boy shrieked with laughter as he squirmed to get away from her fingers. Bear watched them with a tilted head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Rama eventually calmed down enough for Emma to gently tuck him in, her hand running through his curly hair.

"You be a good boy for me okay?" Emma murmured. Rama nodded as his eyes began to water again. "Bear will stay with you; he'll take care of you."

Bear instantly jumped onto the bed, slipping around Emma to lay at Rama's side, his huge head resting next to the boy's. Rama seemed comforted by this as his eyes sleepily blinked.

"Sleep now kid; I'll see you in the morning." Emma whispered as she leant down to kiss his head sweetly. " _Ste yuj, strikon_."

"Ai na ste yuj." Rama mumbled back before sleep took him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside of Rama's new cabin Emma forced her captain persona to return as she headed to lowest deck of the ship. The captain quickly arrived at the dingy cell she had ordered Smee to be taken to. Red leant against a large barrel, her arms crossed in frustration. Mulan hovered over a bleeding Smee, an angry look on her face.

"I will ask you one more time rat, where is-" Mulan snarled down at Smee before abruptly stopping at the sight of Emma. The blonde eyed the blood on the floor with a scowl.

"You've broken my rule, Mulan." Emma mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry Captain," Mulan rushed out, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "But he won't talk."

"What do you value, Smee?" Emma asked in a gentle, almost reassuring voice as she knelt down beside Smee.

"Loyalty." He wheezed back.

"To whom?"

"You know who!" Smee snapped, spitting blood from his mouth.

"He left you behind, dumped you all on this sad island and sailed away. Is that loyalty?" Emma asked calmly.

"I had a purpose!" Emma stared down at the broken man, a sympathetic look on her face.

"A purpose? You mean bait for people like me? It was clever I'll admit. Hook knew people would follow him, so he left a fail-safe behind, I would have done the same." Emma shrugged. "But that's all you were. _Bait_."

"I won't let you kill him." Smee mumbled. "I won't talk."

"I don't want to kill Hook, Smee. He isn't my goal. I just want to know where he is going and why." Emma said truthfully. "I swear I will leave Killian Jones alive." Smee stared up at her for a long while, mulling over her words.

"I don't know much; Hook was very secretive." Smee eventually said.

"That's fine, all it takes is the right questions." Emma smiled, reaching behind her and grabbing a pouch of water. She offered it to Smee who greedily drank from it. "What was Hook's relationship with Robin?"

"They were like father and son," Smee replied quickly. "Hook and his partner, Milah kidnapped Robin as a baby, meant to be a huge ransom job. But Milah got attached, begged Hook to let her keep him. Hook loved Milah more than anything and agreed to let her keep the baby."

"But?"

"Robin grew up loving both Hook and Milah. However, she died about a year ago. It broke Hook, left him half a man. She left Robin a note, telling him the truth. Robin was angry and ran away in search of the King and Queen. That was it for Hook, after Robin left he became heartless."

"Is that why Hook kidnapped Robin? To bring him back?" Emma asked, offering more water. Smee shook his head.

"No. Hook hasn't ever forgiven Robin for running away. They were a family and Robin betrayed that. Since he left Hook has been desperate to find Robin."

"Why?" Emma pushed. Smee hesitated for a moment.

"He wants his blood." The three women frowned at this, utterly confused.

"Why blood?" Red asked, looking at Emma.

"Blood can be used for many things. An ingredient perhaps?" Mulan chipped in.

"Blood of a betrayer. That's an ingredient, one used in dark magic, like rituals." Emma muttered, her mind racing to keep up with her crazy thoughts. "You said Hook's wife died?" Smee nodded. "I have feeling I know what Hook needs Robin for."

"What?" Mulan and Red said in unison.

"We need to head back to town quickly." Emma announced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain practically flew off the ship, Red and Mulan hot on her tail as they ran up the hill. Emma took several twists and turns, darting down crooked streets and dark alleyways, desperate to get across town as fast as she could.

Emma pushed her mind as best she could, grasping at loose ends. Granny had been right; she never had been much of a thinker.

They quickly made it across town, skidding to a halt outside a strange stone building, the walls oddly curving inwards. Emma pushed through the beaten wooden door, stepping inside the cold building.

It was dark inside, the air musty and old. Dust clung to the surfaces as the trio stepped inside. Emma looked around, trying to spot signs of life.

"Hello? Book lady?" She called hesitantly as they walked further inside. Shelves stood around them, hundreds of dusty books sat on the shelves, all piled on top of each other. It was bewildering a place like this could survive in a pirate town.

"Librarian. I am a librarian." A voice snapped from the darkness. Emma held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, no judge here. People can be whatever they want to be." Emma replied, frowning at an annoyed huff that followed her words.

A short brunette woman suddenly stomped out from behind a shelf, a book clutched under her arm as she scowled at Emma. She was very pretty with a petite body and smooth, milky skin.

"No, I mean I take care of the books. I librarian is someone who tends to books. You don't call us 'book ladies'" The librarian explained in an irritated tone.

"Oh right." Emma mumbled, feeling stupid. "I'm Captain-"

"-Swan. Yes, I know who you are." The brunette eyed her questioningly before introducing herself. "I'm Belle. What do you want?"

"Information." Emma replied for the second time that night. "What do you know about blood? Specifically, betrayers blood?"

After following Belle around for about an hour, the librarian finally produced a huge leather bound book which she slammed onto a rickety table. She flicked quickly through the pages, brow creased in thought as she studied the pages. Emma watched her read, while Mulan lurked behind the captain. Red hovered unhelpfully close to Belle, her attention straying more to the librarian than the book.

"Here." Belle suddenly said, pointing down at an old looking page. "Given what you've told me, which is very little, I'd say whoever this person is, they intend to perform a ritual. An eye for an eye ritual."

"What does that mean?" Red asked.

"Hook's going to use Robin to resurrect Milah." Mulan suddenly said from behind Emma, making her jump.

"I believe so," Belle agreed. "Here, at the Altar of Death." Silence fell among them as the three women looked at the captain. Emma struggled to find words appropriate for the situation. She stood in silence for a moment before three words finally left her.

"For _fuck_ sake."

 **A/B: Oh boy oh boy, what's Hook getting tangled up in? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**

Translation-

Ste yuj, strikon: Be strong, little one

Ai na ste yuj: I will be strong


	7. Crossing The Sea

Ship Wreck

 **A/N: Hello lovely people! To those who didn't know, the language Emma and Rama spoke in the previous chapter was Trigedasleng. I fancied throwing it in there since I have very little use for my knowledge of the language XD**

Chapter 7- Crossing The Sea

Regina was dreaming. It was dark at first, yelling surrounded her though she could not see the source. Then pain, something had hit her, hard. She feared that was the end, her body was to be trapped in this darkness forever. But then, light. Something strong and pure seemed to lift her. Raise her. Regina felt weightless, like she was flying. A warm glow seeped through her body as strong arms seemed to envelop her, protect her. They carried her, to where? Regina didn't care, she just wanted this feeling to last. This angel radiated a feeling of safety and security, as if they would protect her from any and all harm.

Then it all melted, the darkness faded and so did Regina's guardian.

Chocolate eyes blinked open slowly, pupils rapidly dilating as light seeped into her vision. The gentle rocking beneath her alerted Regina to the fact she was back on the boat. When had she returned? Honestly, Regina didn't remember much after leaving the tavern. She had stayed closed to Rama, her heart aching at the sight of the heartbroken little boy.

Regina turned her head to the side slowly, eyes sweeping across the captain's cabin. Wait, the captain's cabin? The brunette frowned as she tilted her head up. Why was she in here? Her hands drifted across surprisingly soft bedsheets as she tried in vain to recall what had happened.

She almost screamed when she noticed the body sat next to the bed. They weren't look at her, startling emerald eyes were fixed on a large leather bound book. Regina stared at the captain, eyes bulging at the unfamiliar woman in front of her. Usually the captain was so pirate looking, layered in leathers and weapons, topped off with a confidently cocky aura.

However, as Regina stared she realised she wasn't looking at the captain, she was looking at just Emma. The blonde wore simple leather trousers which hugged at her thighs and calves. Knee high boots were tightly laced up, the toes scuffed and worn out. A simple large white shirt hung off Emma's upper body, the bottom of which was tucked into her usual leather belt. But what captured Regina's attention the most was the endless mass of blonde haired which had been tied up into a messy bun. Chocolate eyes had no qualms over staring at the long, slender neck of the captain, with endless sun kissed skin, smooth and unmarked.

Regina looked back over at Emma's face. Her forehead was creased with thought as she studied the book in her lap. The brunette couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she realised the captain seemed to have cared for her. It was truly bewildering, the idea of the fearsome captain Swan tenderly caring for Regina in her injured state. The same warm feeling the brunette had felt in her dream instantly returned as she continued to smile.

Regina was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't register Emma eventually turning to look at her.

"Regina?" Emma called softly, slipping from her chair to kneel next to the bed. Regina blinked a few times as she registered the movement. Her eyes darted up to the worried look on Emma's face as she peered down at the dazed brunette.

"Hey." She croaked back, her voice hoarse. Regina smiled at the look of relief that spread across Emma's face briefly before the captain schooled her features. A callused hand stretched out to lightly touch Regina's head, the palm placed flat against her forehead before moving back to run through Regina's hair. The brunette smiled at the action before wincing in pain as Emma pressed against a lump on her hair line.

"It's just a bump, nothing serious." Emma commented as her eyes flickered down to Regina's pained face. "However, that will scar." Regina frowned again as she reached fingers up to touch her. Fingers instantly came into contact with warm broken skin and she shrieked, swiftly trying to sit up. As soon as Regina was up, she was back down again as her head throbbed painfully. "Take it easy."

"What happened?" Regina whined, fingers covering her mouth as she felt over the large cut.

"We were ambushed on the docks, you got hit saving Rama." Emma informed as she removed her hand from Regina's face. The brunette almost pouted at the loss of contact.

"And you took care…of me?" Regina asked hesitantly, hoping for a yes.

"I guess," Emma shrugged making Regina roll her eyes. "I'm the only one of board whose any good at healing. Ironically, Red can't stand the sight of blood." The captain chuckled.

Regina slowly began to sit up again, bracing her hands behind as she gingerly rose up. Emma's own hands shot out to hover cautiously around the brunette as she sat up. Once up, Regina noticed the captain awkwardly drop her hands to rest of the bed beside Regina, her fingers twitching slightly as if she wished to touch Regina again.

"Did you get what you needed?" Emma nodded, standing from her chair and distancing herself from Regina quickly.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up before I announce the plan to the crew." The blonde murmured softly, stopping at the end of the bed and casually leaning against the wooden frame.

"Best not keep them waiting then."

After wobbling on her feet for a moment or two, Regina was finally up and alert. She followed Emma out of the cabin, fingers tracing over the cut on her lip as they walked. It was warm and bright outside, only a few clouds dotted in the sky. A fair wind pushed the ship smoothly through the water.

Regina stood at Emma's side as the captain signalled for the crew to fall in. In seconds the small crew stood in a loose circle around Emma, their faces eager to learn the plan.

"After my chat with our latest friend, we finally managed to get a clue at Hook's plan. With the assistance of our other new friend and temporary crew member, Belle, we have pieced together a plan." Emma announced loudly. Regina looked over at the newly introduced woman, Belle, with curious eyes. She was petite and very pretty with large brown eyes seemingly filled with knowledge. Belle stood proudly besides Ruby, who's eyes were glued to the little brunette.

"We believe Hook wishes to sacrifice Robin at the Altar of Death with the intention to resurrect his recently deceased wife," Regina gasped loudly, drawing the attention of everyone around her. Emma turned slightly, giving Regina an almost reassuring look. "From what Belle has told me, the Altar of Death is located on the mythical island Atlantis."

Everyone exchanged questioning looks at the mention of the island but Emma ignored them as she turned to address Ruby. Regina stood gaping at them. Atlantis? Alter of _DEATH?!_ No one seemed even the slightest bit affected by the ridiculous plan they were hearing.

"Red and Baelfire if you would join me in my cabin. Belle and Regina also. The rest of you back to your duties. Dismissed." Emma said bluntly before spinning around on her heel and marching back into her cabin. A few more looks were shared before everyone shuffled off again.

Regina quickly followed after Emma, Red, Bae and Belle close behind her as they entered the cabin once more. The captain was slumped in her chair, emerald eyes fixed on the map in front of her. The others all silently took their seats around the captain. A deathly silence hung in the air as everyone waited with baited breath for Emma to speak again.

"Go ahead." The blonde said eventually, slipping her eyes shut.

"I'll go first then," Baelfire piped up. "Atlantis? Like the Atlantis that you know… Sunk?"

"Yep," Emma muttered. "That one."

"And Hook is going to kill Robin?" Regina whispered fearfully. She looked at Emma intently, frustrated that the blonde was avoiding her gaze.

"Belle explain." The captain replied dismissively, still not looking at Regina.

"Okay…," Belle mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before addressing the others. "Atlantis is fabled to appear when the sun and moon align in the sky and the blood of a traitor and the broken hearted is spilled. If the ritual is done correctly, a pathway to Atlantis will be opened. It's said that the sea will part!" Belle explained excitedly. "The Altar of Death is said to be located at the heart of Atlantis. If my books are correct, at the altar is where a life must be sacrificed for another to return to this world."

"A life for a life." Red mumbled lowly from her seat which she had sunk down into.

"Yes." Belle nodded. "The altar opens the gateway to hell itself."

"This plan is literally going to hell." Emma announced, spreading her arms in an exasperated motion.

"Sort of," Belle interjected. "You don't actually enter hell. Who in their right mind would do that?!"

"Hook." Baelfire concluded. The others all nodded in agreement.

"I'll plot a course tonight, but for now we travel north. I will have to work out the fastest route there."

"And safest." Regina snapped.

"I make no promises." Emma shrugged.

"Jolly good." Red grumbled and rose from her seat. "Is that all Captain?"

"Yeah, you're all dismissed."

The pirates all stood from their chairs except for Regina who remained firmly in place. The others all swiftly left, leaving the captain and Regina alone. Emma awkwardly stood from her chair, looking at Regina expectantly.

"You wish to talk about something? Or do you just like my presence?" Emma asked with a smirk. Regina scowled at her as she to stood and walked over to the captain.

"Are you sure we'll reach Robin in time?" Regina shot out, her posture defensive though her voice vulnerable.

"Yes." Emma replied calmly as she moved away Regina. The brunette instantly followed, irritated that Emma kept walking away from her. She caught Emma's frustrated look as the blonde noticed Regina's insistency to follow her.

"How can you be sure?! What if Hook is already there?!" Regina worried her bottom lip as her arms covered her chest, hugging herself.

"Then he's going to have wait around for a while." Emma shrugged, once again drifting away. "The ritual can only be performed when the sun and moon are in line. If Belle is right, that's not for another seven days." Regina still wasn't convinced as she stomped after the captain for a third time.

"But what if-"

"Stop!" Emma snapped, stopping herself abruptly and spinning around to face Regina, who stepped back in alarm. "The Saviour is the fastest ship this side of the cold sea. If I say we can catch up to Hook, then we can. The _sooner_ the _better._ " The few words were said with a lot of venom causing Regina's eyebrows to scrunch up in offense. Emma seemed to catch up with herself and briefly looked guilty before her became stoic again.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Regina growled scrunching her fists up. Emma didn't reply for a moment as she stared out of the window, her face blank.

"It means that this ship is no place for a Lady like you." Emma eventually said, still not looking at Regina. "The sooner we get back to shore I can dump your arse back in the city and go back to the life _I_ like, not this," She seemed to struggle words and instead waved her hand around until words finally came. "I don't know what _this_ is but I don't like it!"

"I didn't realise I was such a burden upon you!" Regina replied, her voice losing its strength at Emma's hurtful words.

"You're a liability. Nothing more than a loved up girl bored of her perfect life." Emma hissed, finally turning to look at Regina's face. The angered look on the blonde's own face melted almost instantly at the pain Regina displayed. The brunette turned away, angry with herself.

"You don't know a thing, Emma Swan. Just because I grew up in nobility and you in some gutter doesn't mean you get to assume anything about me or my life!" Regina yelled before racing out of the cabin, not daring to look back at the cabin.

She felt foolish and unbelievably angry. How could she think Emma cared even the slightest bit about her. She was nothing more than what she was. A pirate. Cold and mischievous, but worse of all uncaring.

Regina stormed across the deck, ignoring Red, who had been hovering outside the cabin. The lieutenant looked torn between following Regina or speaking to Emma. Regina didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She had had enough of pirates for the day.

She rushed below deck, unsure where she was going as she stomped through the wooden halls. After discovering she had nowhere to go, Regina came to a shaky stop, her arms returning to the previous position, hugging herself as she fought the tears that wanted to fall. She wouldn't cry, Emma didn't deserve her tears.

"Are you okay?" A small asked from near Regina's knee. She looked down, her eyes meeting the same eyes which has caused so many confusing emotions.

"Rama," She mumbled, forcing a smile at the curious boy. His curly hair partly covered one of his eyes has he stared up at her. "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" He shrugged, almost making Regina roll her eyes. She had enough shrugging for one day.

"Ai laik ku." He replied with a smile. Regina frowned at the language, unsure of where it came from.

"Pardon?" Rama chuckled, clearly amused that Regina didn't understand him.

"I'm okay." He said again with a sweet smile. "Wanna talk?"

Regina hesitated for a moment. It seemed foolish to pour her heart out to someone so young. But as she stared into the identical emerald eyes she felt her heart soften and she smiled.

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stood frozen in place as the cabin door slammed shut, her heart throwing itself against her ribcage painfully. She hadn't meant to hurt Regina; in fact, she hadn't meant to speak to her at all.

Emma stamped her foot upon the floor, swinging an arm around to knock over anything close by. Everything had been fine before the brunette had turned up. She had been captain Emma Swan, a devious rogue, uncaring and focused. All Regina had done was simply exist near her and it was enough to resort Emma to a pile of caring goo. She was someone who cared now. Oh joy.

The blonde began pacing back and forth with her arms crossed, guilt overcoming her senses as she moved. She didn't want to care about Regina, she had no time for it. Her emotions were stretched far enough. August was her priority and even then she didn't even like him most of the time. He was closed off and private, spending most of his time in the crow's nest and picking fights with people far bigger than him. Emma loved him deep down, but their relationship was strained. Then there was Rama, innocent and smart for his age. Emma knew Rama understood the goings on around far better than Neal probably realised. Emma had no doubt that Rama knew his father was in danger. But despite how little involvement she had ever had in Rama's life, she cared about him still. He was her nephew; it should be a given. Yet even as she thought it, Emma knew just because they shared blood did not mean she would forever care about him. Blood meant very little to her.

The door suddenly open and Emma jumped, instantly hoping Regina had come back. She scowled when emerald eyes fell upon a disappointed looking Ruby.

"Not now, Red." Emma muttered, turning away from the other woman.

"What did you say to her." Red demanded as she closed the door with a snap.

"The truth." The blonde replied stoically.

"Liar." Red snapped.

"She was getting to close, I had to do something." Emma replied, glaring at Red who rolled her eyes.

"You 'had to'? No what you _had_ to do throw her off the ship the second she got on. But no. You let her on and in doing so you let her in. You can't now start to threaten to throw her off, the damage is already done." Ruby pointed out, with her arms crossed.

"Did I ask you opinion, Ruby?" Emma snapped, frustrated that everyone seemed to be speaking their minds today.

"No, but you're getting it." Red shrugged, putting an end to the growing argument. "So what if you've got a thing for her?"

"I don't!"

"You do." Emma glared at the brunette who looked back at her unfazed. "And it's about time you cared about someone other than yourself."

"She loves another." The blonde grumbled.

"Need I point out the obvious to you?" Red asked sarcastically. "I don't care what she says, it isn't love that pulled Regina out here."

"Red-"

"Just think about it, okay? You don't have to be 'the Captain' to everyone. Make her the first one." Ruby gave a small smile before quickly leaving the cabin. Emma watched her go, her face crumpling in defeat as she mulled over Ruby's words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day wore on smoothly as the ship sailed through the sea. The environment slowly began to change as they grew ever closer to Atlantis. Emma had spent most of the day in her cabin, not wishing to show her face in fear she would see Regina again.

Eventually Emma forced herself from the cabin and back up the helm. She'd been safe for some time before Regina also eventually resurfaced. The captain had been curious as to where the noble been hiding herself away.

She watched the brunette like an eagle as she wondered around the ship, her eyebrow slightly raised at the small shadow which seemed to have glued itself to Regina. Rama was enamoured by Regina, chattering away to her about everything and anything. Emma was pleased he had found a friend in her that he wouldn't find in Emma. She wanted be closer to him, but had no idea how. She had never been very good with children. She had greatly cared for August when he was a baby, putting her off children by quite a lot.

Regina was obviously ignoring Emma's entire existence as she chattered with the crew. Geb was also very taken with Regina and had taken to showing off whenever she came close by. Nut seemed very bemused by her brother's behaviour, sharing a smile with Regina every time she noticed him trying to impress her. Red had been observing both Emma and Regina from a far, despite the captain's warning looks.

Emma had thought over the lieutenants words endlessly since they had been said. Emma had never been alone; people had surrounded her no matter where she was. But no matter how many people she had with her, she was not exempt from the harrowing feeling that was loneliness.

Emma had been used to the feeling, liked it even. Regina changed that, made her feel warm inside. She hated how fearful she had been for the brunette, how she had sat at her side nearly all night, relished in the feel of her hair every time she had checked on the growing bruise, how soft her lips had been as she washed away the blood. After everything she had done to build walls and make herself the fearsome captain she was, it had all so easily been changed by one simple yet incredible woman.

Night fell and each of the pirates slowly trickled off to their separate areas of the ship, the one remaining was Emma who stood rigid at the helm. The sky was clear as the ship gently sailed along, little wind pushed the sails. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating every surface of the ship, almost making it glow. The air was completely silent besides the lapping of the waves below.

Emma sighed to herself as she finally let her body relax, propping her elbows upon the helm and dropping her head to rest on them heavily. She had a vague plan for the route to reach Atlantis, the aid of her maps easing the process. Emma felt apprehensive of the whole plan, for the first time she could not predict every aspect.

Movement caught her attention as someone emerged from below deck. Emma couldn't help the smile as she recognised long brunette hair gleaming in the moonlight. Regina didn't look at the captain at first, her gaze locked on the huge moon above them. Emma didn't disturb her, content with admiring the awe filled look on the young woman's face. This was all so fast, so many feelings in such a small amount of time. But yet as Emma looked at Regina, there was no denying the sudden feelings she felt.

Regina finally turned to look at the captain, her face shadowed as she looked up at Emma. The blonde felt bare before her, vulnerable. Silence still remained as Regina continued to up at Emma.

"No matter how old I am, night time as always been my favourite time." Emma said, loud enough for Regina to hear but still keeping her voice soft.

"Dawn will always be mine. Something about the way the sun rises is unlike anything else in this world." Regina replied, though she still did not approach Emma.

"Perhaps you've never seen the night like I have." Emma mused and gestured with her head to Regina. She waited with baited breath to see if the brunette would accept her invitation. After a tense wait, Regina finally began to climb up the deck towards the helm, bringing her face back into light.

"What do you see that I don't?" Regina asked tensely. Emma smiled softly and stepped to one side.

"This," She gestured to Regina to stand at the helm. The brunette was hesitant at first before slowly following the directions. "Put your hands here," Emma guided Regina's hands, her breath held as they touched. Her free hand moved to the brunette's lower back, straightening her back. "Look straight ahead."

"You everything so differently to me," Regina whispered suddenly, her eyes gleaming in the light. "I'm trying to see what you see…but I can't.," She turned to look at Emma. "You won't let me."

"Everyone is afraid of me." Emma replied. "I relish in that. Their fear…it keeps them away. My enemies don't move against me; my crew stay loyal to me. That fear stops them all from looking at me."

Emma stared at the endless ocean before her, hyper aware of the way Regina looked at her, the way no one else did.

"But you, you are looking at me. I don't know how to understand that, it's different." Regina smiled at her, causing Emma's heart to beat faster. "You're trying to understand me, but not in a malicious way, you just…are."

"My whole life everyone has been the same. Snooty nobles and royals who smile at one another but all hold knives behind their backs." Regina said quietly, her voice small but also strong. "You are unlike anyone I have ever known. You hold the knife in front of you, you're open and strong. I'm not scared of you, a part of me even wants to be you."

"I'm not what you think." Emma sighed. "I'm not one of the good guys-"

"-But you're not one of the bad ones either." Regina cut across, her tone irritated.

"Why are you so sure of this?" The captain mumbled, her brow pulled together.

"It's like you said, I'm looking at you. But also, I've had the chance to see you through the eyes of one who sees everything, who is still purely innocent."

"Rama." Emma grumbled. "He's been stuck to you like glue."

"He is a surprisingly good listener." Regina chuckled. "He seemed so concerned that I was upset…" Emma's heart lurched painfully once more as she remembered what she has said earlier that day.

"I didn't mean the things I said this morning. I was vulnerable and lashed out at you," Emma struggled with the next words. "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't going to accept so easily, but the amount of force it took you get those words out I fear the next time may kill you." Emma glanced over at the brunette, relived at the smile on her lips.

"I like your presence on my ship." She mumbled stepping forward to lean against the railings, leaving Regina to actually steer the ship.

"Rama spoke a lot of his father," Regina revealed softly and Emma turned slightly to look at her. "You never said anything about another brother."

"I haven't seen Neal in over three years. It was truly shocking the Rama even remembered who I was." Emma replied stoically.

"It didn't seem like a happy reunion." The brunette probed subtly and Emma smiled at her attempts to pry.

"Neal and I have a…difficult relationship. He doesn't sit well with my line of work, never has really."

"He looks just like you, they both do." Regina cooed softly. "I guess I assumed he was a pirate also, given that August is too. How did you become a pirate?"

"I was always supposed to be a pirate. It was what was need of me." Emma replied vaguely. "Guess it was a happy coincidence I was good at it."

"Were you always supposed to be a hero?" Regina coaxed eagerly. Emma was taken aback by the question and fully turned to study Regina. She seemed so desperate to learn more about Emma, as if she truly needed to know.

"We're all capable of good and bad things," the blonde mumbled. "Only fate can decide how we play it out."

"Oh."

"Guess it's handy I control my own fate, isn't it?"

"It really is." Regina replied with a beaming smile.

"Is it worth it? All of this…for love?" Emma asked, taking a turn at prying. Regina opened her mouth to instantly reply but nothing came out at first. She stood in silence for a moment before replying.

"I don't love him."

"Then why are you here?" Regina looked sad for a moment or two, her expression far away.

"I owe Robin a great deal. He is an exceptionally kind man, useless in most things, but kinds none the less." The brunette said softly, her voice barely audible. "If he dies, I will become Queen. My family are next in line, there are no others with royal blood with a claim to the throne. If I become Queen my mother will have everything, I will become a puppet to her will. I need to save Robin; I have to protect the kingdom."

"You'd give up everything? Risk your life and save a stranger so that you could be in a loveless marriage?" Emma was bewildered and greatly saddened by Regina's revelation.

"My mother is a terrible woman and would inflict hell upon this world if given the right power. I will not give her that power."

"Then I am not the hero here." Emma declared, smiling at Regina.

"It's worth it. If am successful and bring Robin back, I would have had a chance at freedom, lived a little. Maybe even loved… If I get a chance to feel any of that, I will happily take a loveless marriage."

"I hope I can give you all of that."

 **A/N: SWAN QUEEN, SWAN QUEEN, SWAN QUEEN, ONE MORE TIME, SWAN QUEEEEEEEEEN! Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings and follow for more! Till next time Kids!**


	8. From Myth To Reality

Ship Wreck

Chapter 8- From Myth To Reality

Emma smiled sleepily to herself as she slowly returned to reality. Her body was overly relaxed as she stretched out on her oversized bed, muscled limbs cracking and popping after being still for so long.

Her body suddenly froze as another body followed a similar movement pattern as her own. Emerald eyes snapped open and rapidly looked from side to side until settling on a beautiful brunette nuzzling deeper into her side.

Emma's heart pounded like a fist in her chest as she stared down at Regina. The younger woman was fully pressed against Emma, one leg hooked over her own with an arm firmly around her waist, fingers splayed over the exposed skin of Emma's back.

The blonde slowly retracted her arm, which had been wrapped around Regina's shoulders, holding her close. She tilted her head up, biting her lower lip as emerald eyes clawed over the endless legs tangled with her own.

Emma thought back to the previous night. Her talk with Regina had been unlike any other she had had before. They had spoken about anything and everything, the small details of their lives that were so easily overlooked. Though Regina had done most of the talking, Emma had cared very little, content with just watching the way the other woman's face lit up as she spoke. When Emma had been forced to retire, the disappointment of leaving Regina had been almost impossible to mask. However, as she had been about to leave to noble woman had shyly pointed out that didn't have anywhere to sleep. The ship had been created and moulded by Emma, each aspect of it conforming with her specific preferences. Her desire for a small crew had factored into the designing of the ship, each cabin and bunk suited her unique crew and their preference. She had never considered the fact she may have a guest on board her ship, the only other time added bodies appeared on the ship were kept down in the dingy cell.

So, after a fleeting moment of hesitation, Emma had offered the brunette her own bed, an action she had never once performed in her life. Regina had been very thankful and had eagerly followed Emma back down into the cabin. The captain hadn't known what to do with herself, torn between greedily watching Regina as she removed layers of clothing or setting up her own bed on the small seating area she had in the cabin. Taking the respectful root, Emma had avoided being caught staring at Regina and had almost managed to avoid any more contact before the brunette screeched in outrage that Emma was sleeping on the hard sofa.

Though she had fought against it, eventually Regina persuaded Emma to take the other side of the bed, a simple thing that had turned Emma's insides to mush. They had laid in silence, the blonde willing herself to fall asleep before Regina. However, her efforts had been futile as she was forced to listen to the soft, barely audible snores that drifted up from Regina. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked over at the brunette, emerald eyes taking in the peaceful expression on her face, devoid of any emotions.

Emma blinked the thoughts away as she tried to ease out from underneath Regina, fully aware that they had mission to complete in a short amount of time. Bear was circling around the bed, clearly bothered by the presence of another person. Emma awkwardly twisted out from under Regina, slipping off of the bed with a high pitched squeak while doing so.

Bear rounded the bed to curiously inspect Emma, who lay in a tangle of limbs on the floor. She peeped over the edge of the bed, eyes wide as she checked on Regina. The brunette now lay against the bed fully, her face slightly turned in the mattress. Emma lifted her head up further, propping her chin against the bed as she watched Regina a while longer. Emerald eyes suddenly widened further as Regina began to stretch, her long arms spreading across the bed as she inhaled deeply, a smile spreading on her face as a quiet moaned slipped past her lips.

"Emma…" She murmured softy, still breathing in deeply against the mattress. Emma's own breathing quickened in pace dramatically as she realised Regina was smelling her scent on the bed, or more importantly she was enjoying Emma's scent on the bed. The blonde grinned dopily as Bear sat next to her heavily, also resting his head against the bed.

Emma was about to reach out to touch Regina but froze when a large, chocolate eyes snapped open, the pupil rapidly dilating as sunlight seeped in. Regina stared at Emma for a split second before suddenly sitting up. Emma jumped dramatically at the action, letting out a yell as she toppled backwards. She collapsed on the ground for a second time, Regina's laughter filling the cabin as Bear sprang back and forth with a concern for his master.

"Emma?" Regina chuckled, leaning over the side of bed to smile sleepily at Emma who awkwardly sat up. Emerald eyes widened even further as the latched onto Regina's chest. The loose undershirt she had slept in had slipped down, revealing her breasts. Emma felt like a panicked teenager rather than her confident self who usually thrived in situations such as this. But as Regina smiled down at her, unware of her state of undress, Emma couldn't bring herself to treat Regina like she was one of the many of pretty women who'd been in similar situations with her. Regina wasn't one of those women, she was beautiful, unique. She someone Emma was rapidly falling for.

The cabin door loudly burst open, making the women spring apart in freight as both Red and Baelfire toppled into the cabin, swords drawn for danger. Regina screamed, grabbing at the sheets around her as she noticed the state of her shirt as Emma sprung up onto the bed to cover her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma yelled as Red and Bae analysed the room for danger, their arms slowly drooping as foolish expressions slipped onto their faces.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Red mumbled, averting her gaze, "We heard screaming."

"Get out!" The captain almost screeched, suppressing a smile as the two pirates scrambled over one another to run out of the cabin. Emma glanced back at Regina who giggled behind her shoulder, a soft hand lightly resting there. "Sorry about that."

"It was quite the wakeup call," she murmured, eyes darting down to Emma's lips. Their faces were only an inch or so apart. Emma could feel Regina's fast breathing spilling across her lips. "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night."

"You're welcome." Emma cleared her throat and slipped off of the bed, letting Regina's hand fall onto the bed limply.

The captain trotted over to her clothing chest, pulling out a fresh shirt and leathers swiftly. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should change elsewhere. She half tilted her head, looking at Regina out of the corner of her eye. Though she wasn't looking in Emma's direction, the blonde could see a chocolate orb fixed on her subtly. She turned back, a smile on her face as she pulled her own shirt smoothly over her head.

Once freshly dressed Emma glided back over to the bed, a questioning look on her face as Regina awkwardly fisted the front of her shirt.

"You should get dressed," Emma suggested. "I need to hold a meeting soon."

"I err- I don't have any fresh clothes with me…" Regina mumbled, her gaze dropping down to Emma's own clothes suggestively. Emma frowned for a moment before realising the brunette's train of thought.

"Oh right," The captain muttered, spinning back around and marching towards the chest again. She fumbled through it, groping for something appropriate for Regina to wear. Eventually she pulled out a deep purple shirt, black leather trousers and a shoulder belt. Emma returned to the bed and laid the clothes out, scratching the back of her head as she gestured to the clothes. "Does that work?"

"Perfect." Regina smiled, picking up the clothes and slipping out of the bed to change. Emma watched her step behind the changing screen, sighing in disappointment as she caught glimpse of olive skin disappearing behind the screen.

The captain quickly left the cabin, standing outside and letting out a high pitched whistle. In moments Red came rushing down the steps to Emma's left, tripping in her haste to beat Baelfire there. Only seconds later Baelfire dropped down from the main mast, jogging over to them.

"Go get Belle and meet in my cabin in two minutes." Emma commanded before turning back and around and striding into the cabin once more.

Regina was still hidden behind the screen, her silhouette taunting Emma. The blonde sat in her chair, her back to Regina as she began moving the little model ships around the map.

Not one minute later, Red, Baelfire and Belle all strode into the cabin, curious eyes all falling onto the changing screen hiding Regina.

"Sit." Emma snapped, pulling their attentions away quickly. Everyone fell into the seats, waiting patiently for Emma to speak. The sound of the screen door shifting had Emma jumping out of her chair to see Regina. Her mouth almost fell open at the sight of the brunette. Though Regina had arrived on the ship in her version of sailing clothes, they paled in comparison to what she looked like now. The leather trousers hugged her thighs and hips perfectly while the shirt hung loose at her arms, it was low enough for Emma to get a look at the heavenly chest she had seen earlier. The leather belt sat perfectly on Regina, completing the outfit.

The brunette waltzed towards the others, a smug smile on her face as she looked at Emma. The blonde wasn't sure what to be more shocked by, the view she was seeing or the sudden change that had come over Regina.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you." Regina apologised as she dropped down into her seat next to Emma. The captain smirked at the manners Regina still held tightly too.

"Let's get started." Emma grumbled, forcing her eyes away from Regina and onto the map once again.

"Do you have course planned?" Red asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked between Emma and Regina.

"Aye," Emma nodded, standing from her chair. "From what Belle has told me, I believe Atlantis is located here," Emma gabbed a small marked area in the middle of the ocean. "A great amount of ships have sunk here and many sailors have reported to have died from an unknown danger."

"And you want to go towards that?" Regina snapped.

"I think it's a hoax, something set up to keep people away. Our best bet is there." Emma explained loosely.

"How long will it take?" Bae asked.

"Six days, so long as we don't have any…complication." Emma grumbled, moving the model ship to one side of the map.

"Complications?" Belle parroted, looking uneasy.

"If we had time, I would take the east route," Emma pointed to endless charted sea, no obvious obstacles. "But we don't have that kind of time. To get to Atlantis in time for this party we'll take the north route."

"Looks…rocky." Regina pointed out, eyeing the endless islands charted along the north route.

"So far we've completed the first day of our six days. Today may prove tricky." Emma moved the little ship between to large islands. "These lands are known as the black mountains, inhabited mainly by native tribesmen."

"Mountain men." Red grumbled.

"Who are they?" Regina asked worriedly, peering down at the little drawn mountains.

"They're not very nice. But for us to stay on course and within our time limit, we must pass through the spiked gates."

"Spiked gates?" Emma closed her eyes momentarily, realising Regina was going to do this the whole time.

"The natives built a huge gate between the two mountains," The blonde pointed to the area of sea between the mountains. "It's a giant thing, really quite something to see, but it's also a pain to get through."

"So that's day two. What about day three?" Baelfire coaxed.

"There's an island I know along our route, it's mostly open waters till we get there. We'll do a supply run when we arrive before carrying on. Day four I see no foreseeable dangers, mostly open water again." Emma continued to push the little ship across the map. "But by the fifth day we may have trouble."

"Dead Man's Trench." Red read out loud as Emma placed the ship model over another large mountain like island, a long trench ran down the centre.

"Is that another hoax?" Regina asked hopefully, though her voice died at Emma's grim expression.

"No." The captain muttered. "Something is fabled to live in there. What? I don't know, but it's a safe bet that it isn't very nice."

"So if we get through all of this alive, we'll reach Atlantis by the sixth day." Belle concluded lightly, though her eyes were dark.

"Aye." Emma agreed, push the ship all the way to the red X on the map. "It's said that on the other side of the trench is an island. The Island of the Moon. If we reach that island, well safely reach Atlantis."

"What's on the Island of the Moon?" Regina asked, her eyes fixed on the very small drawing of the island.

"I don't know. I hope it's something good, I'd like to get something out of this trip." Emma muttered.

"I've heard the island holds the most beautiful thing in all of the realm." Red said dreamily.

"I already have that." Emma said instantly. Everyone turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. Emma's own eyes widened dramatically, not daring to look at Regina as she cleared her throat dismissively. "The Heart of the Sky, of course."

"How long till we reach the Black Mountains?" Red asked, a sly smile on her face while everyone else frowned at Emma. Regina was staring at Emma with a look of affection mixed with annoyance.

"Couple of hours I'd say. Go and prepare the others, it may be a difficult ride." Emma instructed, still avoiding Regina's piercing gaze.

"Aye, Captain." They all said, standing from their seats quickly. Regina slowly followed the others, drifting towards the cabin door. Emma watched her go, praying she would leave and not mention her slip up. Regina quickly reached the door, but paused, looking back the captain with a subtle smile.

"Go check in on Rama?" Emma suggested awkwardly.

"Of course, Emma."

Emma's gaze locked with Regina's at the use of her name. It sounded heavenly coming from Regina. Spoken so softly, like silk. She wanted to hear Regina say her name forever.

 **A/N: I ship it. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
